


Coming of age

by UdSoul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Tony Stark, Character Death, Death, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Loki Feels, Loki Redemption, Loki-centric, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not a very healthy relatioship, Odin is not a total jackass, Romance, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony is though, Tony-centric, angsty, shameless butchering of Norse mythology, this work is allergic to happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: It does not matter how old you are - nineteen or twenty-thousand - there are still rules to acquire and lessons to learn. You still are young and naive. You still are a ... teen!Except that in your case, since you are a God, the consequences of your tantrums are cosmic bad, like literally - cosmic.





	1. Chapter I

When the dust settled and his mind stopped ringing with hatred; when the pain subdued and he could feel his body; when they ceased asking millions of questions discouraged or annoyed by his silence, Loki could finally think.

The fiasco with Thor coronation ranked as the most stupid thing he has done so far.

It started well, but emotions took over and it went to Hel. What had possessed him he hasn’t a clue…

A lie.

He was perfectly aware of the reasons; he simply refused to acknowledge how childish his behaviour truly was, mostly because it brought very real, very _adult_ consequences.

Loki looked around the cell they put him in and sighed. Well, at least, he grew up. Not very sane or healthy way to do it, but whatever works, right?

The bitterness didn’t go away, though. He could feel the filthy blob of utter disgust rotting inside his soul, decomposing his, once, juvenile heart.

He thought it fits.

They called him a villain these days. A monster. Not who he was, but could easily pose as, seeing how his being demanded retribution for wrongs committed against him.

Loki sighed, again.

What an utter bullshit…These _feelings_ put him here in the first place.

He was jealous of Thor; of how easy he commanded respect and adoration. He wanted to be that – popular, loved, worshiped.

It drove him mad – the disregard. He wasn’t that bad, was he? He was clever, and was a good warrior. He most certainly was exceeding Thor in the art of public speaking and war strategy; not to mention that he was exceptionally talented in magic, but it was never enough for Asgard or his kin.

 _Adoptive kin_ , he reminded himself.

Franky, it did explain a lot. No matter, how much they lied to themselves an adoptive child will never surpass the real one.

Why he ever wanted to surpass?

From where he was standing now, it seemed like a waste of time and resources. His younger version was obsessing over unreachable heights, and was fixating on the wrong goals. Of course, that Loki had never seen the horrors of the void and was never tortured till the point of losing his sanity; but still he could have been less naïve…

But all well, that ends well.

Naturally, Loki was deeply scared by the events that had taken place, but he was grateful, as well.

If not for his kin betrayal, and his unfortunate attempt to escape it all; if not for the tortures and shattering of his entire world; he would be forever stuck in the shadows, trying to fill the shoes that had no need in filling.

Thanos was a horrid being that did not deserve to breath and Loki will see to his painful demise, but he, also, gave him a lesson that God will never forget.

The most important, most precious thing in the Nines is the possibility to be oneself.

Before HIM Loki thought he will be nothing if the people around him won’t respect him; if he won’t get the same adoration; same acknowledgment, as Thor did.

Now, however, the God knew better.

Nothing matters, if your mind is not your own; if you don’t know who you are and what you stand for.

The false desires can be bent and used against you. The jealousy and pitiful attempts to match with somebody you are not and never will be makes you weak.

You ought to explore your own strengths and train you own talents, not try and copy others; and the only valuable thing in the Universe is freedom – to be yourself; to go where you please and do as you wish.

Loki understood it, and longed to build himself anew, but before he could do that, he ought to get his freedom back, which meant Asgard was a no go.

They blocked his magic, of course, but he was not Asgardian. The frost-giant heritage gave him access to another energy source, but to harvest it; to get used to foreign power he needed time.

The process of acknowledgement and acceptance started long before he landed on Midgard, seemingly a mindless zombie.

At first, he was reluctant to face it. He hated himself at that point. He didn’t want to prevail, which led to being captured and submitted to despicable torment.

However, the energy was inborn and no amount of torture, ignorance or mind bending could waver it. At his weakest, it shone through, and he was glad that it did, because it saved him.

Afterwards, he nurtured and _spoke_ with it; getting in tune with his inheritance, creating breaches in the walls that was put around his mind, and finally breaking free.

But, it was not enough. The energy was raw and untamed. It couldn’t be used subtly, and his control over it was no were near the skill he had in Asgardian magic.

So, time…

He managed to prolong his stay here by not giving the mortals the information they so desperately wanted, but it was clear that their patience was wearing thin.

He was stuck, again, and was at loss what to do next.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter II

Four days have passed, since the last time one of the Avengers have spoken to him, and Loki became a tad nervous.

Did they had enough of him and arranged his departure? If so, he was in a huge trouble. _Father_ will have his head for this.

The God had enough time to get pass irrational pain and bitterness, to acknowledge his wrongdoings.

No matter, what came to light and how things played out, Loki still perceived Odin, as his father. How could he not when the man was raising him, teaching him, and if he would be totally honest, was not that bad at it.

Loki was never deprived of anything. He had the same privileges Thor did, and on many occasions abused them thoughtfully. He simply wasn’t his father’s favourite, though, he was his mother’s.

Yes, Thor’s friends were not kind to him. Yes, he didn’t fit in. Yes, his mind frame was of a totally different ilk. Yes, he was adopted, but no one dared to question his status or argue his rights, as a second prince.

He was a SECOND prince. He knew the rules of inheritance, so how in Nines name he became obsessed with the idea of getting the throne!? It is not possible.

So, why did he?

That was the question, which haunted his dreams.

Loki was analysing, twisting and rethinking every single deed that led him to this, and couldn’t pinpoint the shift. It was, like he was drugged or possessed, coursed, maybe?

Loki signed.

It was no use. What’s done, is done. What does it matter how he came up with this idiotic idea? What mattered, at this point, is his escape. Loki was not a coward, but, damn, he wasn’t ready to face his father.

“Is this a hunger strike? Because if it is, I’m here to tell you it’s not working, kiddo.”

The humorous voice of one man, that Loki longed and was afraid to see, ranged in the room, and the God shivered.

Stark was the only being he remembered clearly; his tease and his cleverness; the courage bordering on stupidity; the warmth of his skin and the mesmerising brown of his deep, intelligent eyes. 

Loki took a calming breath and turned, meeting with amused gaze of his capturer.

He looked, as good, as the God remembered, with his half-smirk, casual pose, and a playful challenge, that was prominent in every gesture and syllable.

He was handsome.

Loki’s heart skipped a bit at the recognition, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek not to blush.

Stark raised an eyebrow at him: “Do I get the silent treatment, as well? And here I thought we were _friends_.” He drawled, sounding wounded.

Loki smirked, razor sharp, not allowing the comment to sip inside his heart, no matter how false. “We would be, if you wouldn’t have failed to provide that drink.”

“Glad, that I didn’t.” Stark said, coming closer to the cage and sitting on the chair that was left there by Romanov. “You’re not eligible to have one, kiddo.”

Loki scowled at him, getting angry.

“I’m not a child!”

“Ah…but you are.” Stark taunted, vexing the God further. “Explains a lot, actually.”

“And so, what? You came here to patronise me; to degrade me and brush my pain and mistreatment off, as insignificant, because I am a _misbehaved child_? Because you presume you know what happened, mortal!”

“Yes.” Stark assured him, self-confident, annoying smirk, ever present and Loki saw red.

“How dare you speak of the things you know nothing of! Tell me, mortal, have you ever hated yourself so much you wanted to perish? Did you ever feel the disappointment of denial? Have you ever been tortured to the point you’ve lost yourself?” The God spit, and was perplexed, when he saw sympathy in Stark’s eyes.

“So, that’s what happened.” The genius said, smiling gently at Loki. The gesture evaporating his anger, making him feel tired, and wishing for comfort. He felt small and scared. He wanted desperately for somebody to take it all away. “You should have told us this from the beginning, kiddo; would save me a lot of time and arguments.”

“Excuse me?” Loki asked, not understanding the man.

Stark rolled his eyes, smirking indulgently.

“It was obvious you were forced to do this. I can recognise a torture when I see one.” He added darkly, and Loki gulped, thinking he misjudged this one royally. “But, since you are a little shit, it was a pain to prove you’re not totally in the wrong this time.”

“I don’t understand…” Loki confessed, finding it hard to believe the words Stark said; the implications; reasons.

“I didn’t think you would. It does not matter, though.” Stark said, getting up. “Eat your dinner, and be prepared to face your parents tomorrow.”

“Are you sending me back?” Loki asked, in a small voice, ignoring the commanding tone for now.

“Eat your dinner.” Stark repeated, going away.

Loki growled at him, throwing a trey with food into the glass.

“You’re not my father!”

He knew it was a completely stupid thing to do, and it proved everything Stark said about him, but he simply couldn’t control himself. The man got under his skin.

Stark turned, a sassy smirk on his lips, and looked at the God, with a rather hungry gaze.

“Thank fucks I am not or I wouldn’t know how to live with myself, kiddo.”

Loki’s eyes widened and he blushed heavily, hissing at Stark’s chuckle.

That man…. that infuriating mortal… was what Loki really, really wanted to taste.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter III

Loki was panicking.

 _“Be prepared to face your parents tomorrow”_ Stark said. How could he?

Father would be hard to deal with…Mother…was near to impossible. Loki could not bear to see her disappointment. He would prefer to be back in torture chambers, then to feel her silent resentment.

He had no choice, but to run.

It was too early to use it, but desperate times, called for desperate measures.

Loki tapped into his inner source of energy, willing it to come and bend at his will. It came out aggressively, shocking the young God. Loki hissed, but didn’t waver and reluctantly it gave in, allowing him to weave a teleportation spell.

It was unfortunate that he had to flee so soon. He longed to stay a bit longer. Stark intrigued him, and Loki wanted to explore the predatory gleam in his eyes, which appeared every time he looked at the God. Just a thought of those eyes watching him wantonly, send a jilt of childish excitement down his spine.

Loki remembered Stark’s comment in the cell, blushing. He wondered how it would be to kiss that snarky mouth; to hear him moan; to have Stark’s hands slide down his body.

 _It would be glorious_ , he thought, slipping and losing the control of the energy.

It jolted, popping around him. Loki cursed trying and failing to take it under control. It hissed and burned, twisting out of his grasp, accumulating until it blew.

The blast wave shattered his cage and smacked him hard into the wall. The debris wounded him greatly, since he was stripped of his protective armour and magic.

Loki moaned, coughing. The alarms disoriented him, amplifying the pain in his head.

He could feel the blood flowing down his face and torso, and he was sure one or more of his ribs were broken, considering it was so hard to take in a breath, without whining in agony.

However, he didn’t have time to ponder on it. He needed to move, because the raucous he created no doubt alerted the Avengers and they will barge in any second now.

Loki slowly got up and limped towards the entrance; to his surprise no one came.

Stark met him in the corridor, though. He watched him with mild-annoyance and concern. “I knew it would happen. Come, you need to be patched up.” He commanded. Loki gaped at him.

“Don’t presume to order me!” The God threatened, prepared to fight, but before he could do anything, something sweet smelling was sprayed into his face and he lost consciousness instantly.

***

Loki woke up with a sour taste in his mouth and foggy mind. His body felt, like it was made of lid, but, thankfully, he couldn’t feel any pain.

 _Did Stark drugged him?_ He thought, and groaned displeased when the harsh light asulted his sight.

“J, lights” The infuriatingly glorious man ordered, and Loki could finally open his eyes properly. “Hey there, kiddo. How’re you feeling?” He asked gentle, coming into his line of vision, smiling at him in a kind way, as if the God meant something to him.

It wounded, confused, and coupled together with the shame of failed attempt to flee, made Loki snap. “How do you think I am!?”

“Good.” Stark concluded, chuckling at him. “You broke your mother’s heart, so you know. She was worried sick.” Stark berated him.

Loki greeted his teeth despite the panic blooming inside his mind.

“You’ll find she’s long used to that.”

“That’s not what I heard. Though, you probably right, being as ungrateful as you are, no wonder.” Stark shrugged, coming closer to him and checking the reading on the monitors.

Loki bit his tongue, not to scream at the man. The words infuriated and hurt him immensely. Why he was so cruel? Then again, he tried to destroy his town and had thrown him out of the window personally, so Stark had his reasons. However, Loki, thought, he liked him, at least it looked, like it. The contradiction drove him nuts.

“Are they here?” Loki decided to ask, instead of raising an argument, which will end ugly, no doubt.

“No. You made it clear you don’t want to see them. So, they left you in my care until you decide otherwise.” Loki raised his eyebrow at Stark, who smirked amused. “Naturally there is a catch. Odin, finally, listened to reason, so your magic is back, but you cannot go outside or teleport out of the building, until I say so.”

“But I can burn you, can’t I?” Loki cooed.

“You can try, yes.” Stark encouraged, and Loki did out of spite, but the second the spell connected with Stark’s skin, making the human yelp, Loki yelped as well. The God’s eyes widened, and he pouted.

“That was unfair.” He whined.

“I cannot agree more, kiddo.” Stark said, good humour in his voice, going deeper into the lab and fetching some smear, rubbing it into the burn. “Want some?” He offered, but Loki shook his head, his magic, already healing him.

“So, I am grounded?” Loki asked, still finding the situation surreal.

“Basically, yes. You are to stay with me until you find the courage to face your parents, and while doing so you ought to help to repair the damage that was caused to my planet, and participate in my research.”

“Your planet? What research? And let me guess I have no choice in this.” Loki asked, being bitchy on principle.

“My planet” Stark confirmed. “Magic, obviously. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, since I saw you using it; such a marvellous part of science I know nothing about…” Stark said dreamily. “You have a choice, kiddo. You will always have a choice with me. It’s just one I’m sure you won’t like, so I didn’t bother to mention it.”

“Try me” Loki challenged.

“Asgard” Stark said, and Loki blanched. “Told you.”


	4. Chapter IV

The God spent almost a week in the infirmary, getting acquainted with the world through the internet and with his host, through the AI.

It’s not to say that Stark did not communicate with him, on the contrary, he did a lot, but Loki momentarily understood that Midgard had his own silver-tongued, and, he, embarrassingly, was not a big challenge for him.

It floored Loki.

He, naturally, won’t admit it, but he respected Stark. The man was an artist, a master, a wielder of so many skills and talents that it humbled him. Loki, didn’t count on it, but he met a person who he acknowledged as a superior and wanted to learn from; and now when he did, he was planning to stick around for as long as he would be allowed to.

“Hey, kiddo, ready for a big night?” Stark asked, his head pocking from the door, almost manic excitement written all over his face.

Loki smirked, finding the man ludicrous.

Yes, Anthony Stark was a genius. An intellectual worthy of billions, a deadly warrior and skilled liar, but most of the time he insisted on behaving, like a complete and utter idiot, without any regard for people or personal, or sane.

“If I say “no”, will you let me be?” The God asked instead, knowing fully well that he won’t.

“Nope” The Brainiac confirmed his suspicion, waltzing into the room.

“Then why do you ask?”

“Because you’ve been bitching about my rudeness, so I’m trying to be polite.” Stark explained, and Loki chuckled.

“You got it all wrong, Stark.”

“Did I?” He asked with the innocence of an angel, and Loki shook his head. “No matter. The party is waiting. Come on, kiddo.” Stark urged him off the medical unit and into the elevator.

“Stark, it’s not a party if people won’t come.” Loki complained, feeling the bitterness getting back. It’s not like Loki wanted them there, and it’s not, like they should be. He was still a villain in their eyes. He got it, but it did stung.

“Details, details.” The Brainiac mumbled, and Loki had to smile, because despite him being on the wrong side of things again, he was not alone.

***

Pica looked inedible, but smelled rather nice, so Loki gave it a try. He bit it carefully and chewed slowly.

“The verdict?” Stark asked, smiling at him broadly.

“Fine” Loki concluded, not really liking the fattiness of this pastry.

“Ok, this is official. You’re nowhere near a normal teen.” The Brainiac declared.

Loki rolled his eyes at him.

“The old age must be getting to your brain, if not body. You failed to notice the obvious.” The God drawled, but by the gleam he saw in those shameless eyes, he knew he got himself into something.

“Oh, I did notice _the obvious_ ” Stark purred, caressing the words in a way that made Loki tremble with supressed desire. “You’re not as special, as you think you are, kiddo.”

That was a bucket of cold water, which sobered Loki immediately, and made his blood boil with another kind of passion. The murderous one. “Why keep me then?” He hissed at the vexing mortal, that had a death wish.

“Because you are to me, but in general you aren’t. You are, like any other rebellious teen, with a couple of huge cockroaches in your head, which does make you quite abnormal.” Stark explained.

“It does not make sense.” Loki argued.

“It does.” Stark countered.

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“NO!” Loki shouted, losing his temper. The man was so annoying.

Stark only chuckled, leaning in so close Loki could smell his cologne, and feel the warmth of his skin. His breath hitched in his throat, and he became nervous, liking his lips.

“Yes” Stark hummed sensually.

Loki bit his lip not to whine pitifully, and a second later wanted to crack Brainiac’s skull open, because that good-for-nothing devil knew what he was doing, and hadn’t any shred of decency or mercy to hide his glee.

“I win” He added rather smug, chewing the slice of pica that he took, while Loki was drooling over him.

“You are ridiculous.” Loki accused, getting up from the bar and marching into the room, upset.

“And you’re sulking.” Stark teasing voice caught him, and Loki growled grabbing a pillow and throwing it in the general direction of a bar. When the yelp was heard, he smirked satisfactory.

“Jarvis, please, put on some entertainment” Loki asked the AI, with whom he got on friendly terms rather quickly.

“Would you like to finish watching the movie you started yesterday, sir?”

“Yes, please.” The God confirmed, getting comfortable.

“As you wish, sir.”

The TV flickered and the show started, instantly catching his attention, until, of course, Stark came and flopped himself on the coach, his feet landing on Loki’s lap.

“Do you have no understanding of personal space, Stark?” Loki hissed, but did not push the offending appendixes away.

“No, do you?” Stark drawled, nonchalant.

“I wouldn’t be asking, if I didn’t.” Loki grumbled, but said nothing further, returning his attention to the movie.

If he was honest with himself, this was nice.

Stark was a tactile person, Loki concluded, if all the brushing, and touching, and playful shoving, was something to go by.

At first, it was uncomfortable. The God was not overly familiar with casual touching, and it made him uneasy, but with time he got used to it. Plus, it was Stark who was touching him and Loki kind of liked his touch, a lot.

So, he let the suspicions go and enjoyed it.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, he started absentmindedly drawing patterns on the jeans clad legs, and stopped only when the said legs twitched.

Loki looked at the owner, questioning.

“Tickles” Stark explained, and Loki smirked, enjoying how his eyes widened. “I shouldn’t have said that.” The Brainiac said, and Loki’s smirk became feral.

“No, you shouldn’t.”

A second later they were rolling on the flour, Stark trying to get away from Loki, who was determined to torture the man silly.

Stark was laughing so hard, his face became red, tears spilling from his eyes, and yet the God could easily swear that he hadn’t seen anything more attractive than this.

The Brainiac pleaded with him, but Loki was not ready to let go yet; his touches became more gentle, soothing, and the man started to calm down bit by bit.

Loki watched how high was living his eyes, replacing it with honest mirth. Felt Stark’s silken skin, marred by scars of various battles, under his fingertips, and thought, that it was a bit different from nice, it was fantastic.


	5. Chapter V

The runes glowed eerie blue, and Loki chuckled darkly. Let it be a lesson for Tony. He should have known better than to challenge him. As if his technology could ever detect his spells.

Yeah, Loki could admit that Tony’s machinery and creations were impressive; formidable even, but his magic was more superior, no matter what the Brainiac insisted on.

The prove of it was his ability to eavesdrop on a private conversation Tony had with his personal assistant/ex, Pepper Potts, undisturbed.

Loki hated the woman.

She behaved all high and mighty, not hiding her disdain towards him. On several occasions, she threatened him and called “a scum not worth Tony’s time.” Not to mention how she looked at the Brainiac.

The God knew that there was nothing going on between them. Tony confirmed it himself, but Loki still did not appreciate her advances. She lost her chance. The man was free to claim, and he would be dammed before he allows some mortal whore to beat him to it.

Loki was tempted to turn her into an ugly toad or teleport her to the Northern pole, but refrained from it, because Tony will not be amused. For some strange reason, he valued her, so the God greeted his teeth and let it slide. _Maturity_ , he reminded himself every time he wanted to set her hair on fire.

“…month, Tony.” He heard her disgusting voice and focused.

“It can be a decade, for all I care.” The man Loki longed for answered, his voice displeased.

“You cannot be serious!”

“But, I am” The Brainiac answered, adamant.

Oh, Loki knew that tone of voice. The bitch was in trouble. Tony used it only twice with him, and both times Loki severely regretted even thinking about crossing him.

The first time was, when he messed up the suit. It was innocent fun, really. He was bored and Tony was ignoring him, so he figured, why the Hel not?  

Tony didn’t shout at him or threaten. He didn’t use a restricting spell or put him in the cage. He simply took his suit, and gave it to Loki, hinting that it should be fixed by midnight.

Loki wouldn’t have listened, except that the voice Tony used and the look in his eyes, made the God twitch with horror; and he was lost in the void and tortured by mad titan, so it says something.

Maybe if Tony showed him what beast is hiding behind the intonation, Loki wouldn’t have taunted him the second time, but he didn’t, so Loki tried.

In retrospect, Loki deserved that. The man lost his mother after all. But the topic of their discussion was touchy and Tony knew how to push his buttons, so he snapped and spewed a lot of hurtful and unforgivable things. The Brainiac smirked at him in a disturbing way and said “Fine”, beating him to a pulp with a fucking stick.

Loki couldn’t look him in the eye for several days after that. However, Tony broke him, cornering Loki one evening and _apologising_ for losing control. The shame the God felt at that moment could not be described. He pleaded with the man and swore never to hurt him again. The impossible thing smiled at him affectionately, ruffling his hair, and assured that all was forgiven.

It was, also, the day, when Loki decided that the man was not Stark anymore. He became too close to him. So, he called him Tony. At least inside his head. Plus, the pleasurable dreams he was lately having were too damn personal to keep calling the Brainiac by his last name.

“You lost your say when you left me…” Loki heard, and cursed his wandering mind. He missed the better part of the conversation. Tony didn’t sound defensive anymore, simply sad and tired.

“Yes, and I regret it.” The woman said sweetly, and Loki growled, jealous. “He is not good for you, Tony. He is a mere child, with tons of problems that you don’t need. Moreover, he’s not worth the trouble. Everybody can see that, why can’t you?”

Loki stopped breathing, upon hearing those words. The Avengers, Fury, Tony’s friends, the public…everybody insisted on it. They were against him staying in the tower. No one believed in his good intentions, but Tony always soothed him, saying that he doesn’t care; that he trusts him. But, Loki knew that what people said to one’s face was not obligatory the truth.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Pepper.” Tony warned, but the stupid whore didn’t listen.

“Tony...” She pushed, but he interrupted her.

“I care for him, Pepper, deal with it.” He finalised, and Loki gasped.

Did he mean it? What did he mean? Did he care for him as a friend or something more? Did he...did he... Loki didn’t dare to finish that though even in his head.

Tony cared for him. What did it matter in what capacity? Fine, it did matter, but...HE CARED FOR HIM!

Loki got so flustered, that he failed to hear the door opening and was caught red handed. Pepper scoffed at him, but didn’t say a word storming past, and making sure she pushed him. Loki didn’t budge, however, looking wide-eyed at the smirking Brainiac.

“See, I don’t even need a technology to catch you spying.” He teased, but Loki couldn’t come up with an answer; the man’s words still caressing his ears, like an angel’s song. Tony smiled at him in a heartbreakingly gentle manner, stepping into his personal space and cupping his cheek. “I meant it.” He said solemnly, and Loki had a hard time to swallow a sob; his eyes becoming dangerously moister.

He was saved by the alarm.

The sound blasted, breaking the spell. The Brainiac rolled his eyes, disappointed. “Shoot” He said. “And here I thought I might have something wonderful. Sorry, kiddo, gotta run.”

Tony let go of his cheek and turned to the exit, but Loki caught his arm, fighting with a desire to pull him back and kiss senseless. “Return safe.” He demanded instead.

“I will.” Tony promised, and Loki let him go reluctantly.


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, my dear readers  
> Enjoy

No matter how much Loki begged, Jarvis refused to open the coms or video feed to the Iron man suit, so he watched the news, which made him twitch nervously, and when the AI caught on he switched it off too.

Loki, then, proceeded with wreaking havoc until J dishonourably jabbed him with a sedative.

That was unfair treatment, and he swore, he would tell on him, but AI was unperturbed and politely reminded him that Tony would have his head for the mess he made of his precious penthouse.

So, for the last few hours Loki was grumbling curses underneath his breath, while cleaning the rooms, and growled every time Jarvis insisted that “Sir was fine.”

 _Fine his ass_ , Loki thought.

He remembered how reckless and careless the man could be. He faced Loki armourless, and taunted him without a care in the world with a whiskey glass in his hand, while the Universe was coming to an end; and if that was not enough ground for concern he singlehandedly flew a nuke into the void.

Thus, Loki had all the rights in the Nines to be driven sick with worry. Besides, they were talking about the love of his life, and he was stuck here unable to …Whoa…What he just thought?

The loovv….No…No,no,no,no.

Yes, he fancied the man…quite a bit.

Tony was irresistible; up close he was even more mind blowing, then from afar. He was outstandingly talented, extraordinary witty, uncommonly intelligent and devilishly handsome.

Frankly, Loki worshipped him…a bit.

His insides turned to jelly every time he caught Tony staring. The man’s praise meant the world to him, and Tony’s kind smiles…oh, how he adored those.

The touches were a different topic all together. Loki could write books on how his heart trembled and breath hitched when their fingers brushed. Never in his life the God would have thought a simple caress could bring so much pleasure.

So, yes, he was quite taken by Tony, but he did not lo…lov…l…that!

The shock of the confession was messing with his mind, and he thought nonsense. Loki was not a love-sick puppy. He was a well raised prince, who knew the value of pride and could control his emotions.

“Sir is back. It appears he sustained some minor injuries, if you wish you can see him now.”

Loki was out of the room, before J could finish the sentence. He heard the rest, while strolling down the lab, chewing his lip in agitation.

 _Injuries_ , the AI said. Oh, Nines he hoped it was nothing serious.

Tony smiled at him warmly, but Loki missed it, focusing at the long cut on his chest, and burnt arm.

“You idiot” Loki hissed, upset, invading his personal space, making Tony move back until his back hit the edge of a working table.

“Nice to see you too, kiddo.” He teased, but Loki brushed him off.

“You are bleeding.” The God stated the obvious.

“Yeah, Sherlock, and if you so kindly move, so I can patch it, I would be eternally grateful.” Tony snarked, and Loki snorted at him.

“Sit. I will take care of it.” The God commanded and earned a sceptically raised eyebrow, but, thankfully, the Brainiac was too tired to argue with him, and did as he was told.

Loki exiled, and touched the damaged skin, willing his magic to knot it back together. It took time, but when he finished there was not even a scar left. He then switched his attention to the arm, but the damage there was far greater, so he managed only partly to restore it. The rest, unfortunately, would have to heal on its own.

“Thanks” Tony breathed out, immediately getting Loki’s attention. The God raised his head to berate him for being so careless, but when he did that, he suddenly became aware of how close they were together, and what an intimate position it was.

Loki was standing between Tony’s legs, practically pressed into him.

The God could feel the heat from his inner thighs sipping into his skin. His left hand was holding Tony’s upper arm, and his right was resting on his torso…naked torso! Their lips were a breath apart, and if Loki moved just a millimetre they would surely connect.

The God blushed heavily, swallowing thickly. Can he? Can he be that daring?

He looked into the warm brown, that were watching him patiently; there was no pressure; no judgment; and took a shaky breath, returning his gaze to the tempting lips.

So, dared he or dared he not?

He fidgeted. Nines when did he became so … bashful? He never hesitated before. He was Loki, the God who did what he pleased and took what he wanted. But then again, he never quite lov…liked somebody so much.

He pondered and hesitated, getting more and more shier by the second, until he could not take it anymore and decided to flee.

He took a reluctant step back, an excuse ready to leave his lips, but it seems that Tony had a plan of his own.

“I don’t think so, kiddo” He said, and pulled him flush, claiming his lips in a very slow, almost chaste kiss.


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments, dear readers  
> Enjoy

Loki was leaning on the closed doors of his rooms, breathing heavily. Tony left him mere seconds ago, and he already desperately missed him.

The God’s lips were tingling from passionate kisses and gentle nibbles. He touched them, grinning foolishly. The man had skills. He left Loki completely shattered and needy.

Loki closed his eyes, remembering the lips that were so caring and gentle at first, but became more demanding and aggressive as the kisses progressed. He recalled the spicy scent of the man, that drove him half insane with lust, and slid his hand down his body to palm his half -hard member, biting his lip not to moan aloud.

He thought of those strong hands, that caressed his body confidentially, applying just the right amount of pressure, while stroking himself teasingly.

He felt the precum on his fingers, bucking his lips, and whimpered, fantasising about Tony’s body atop his, claiming him.

The God came, Tony’s voice soaked in hellish desire purring in his ears: “Loki”

The orgasm turned his knees to jelly, and he groaned sliding down the door. His hand felt sticky, and his heart felt cheated. He wished Tony would take him there, but it was clear the Brainiac wanted to take things slow.

Honestly, Loki was grateful for that. He hoped that it meant something serious; that he was not just a “fling.” But, there was, also, lust that made the God impatient. He tasted the man and he wanted him now!

Loki chuckled. Tony would say “teen hormones” or something equally offensive, and he would get angry, but instead of arguing with the man, he would pin him to the nearest wall and kiss, till his lips becomes bloody and throat hoarse from moaning.

Loki’s member twitched at the thought enthusiastically, and he sniggered. Maybe it was hormones, after all.

The God got up feeling happier than ever and went to the shower, deciding that today he wanted to do things the mortal way.

However, he didn’t get a chance to get inside.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Sir is experiencing a violent nightmare, and I cannot awake him.”

Loki’s heart painfully squeezed and he instantly teleported to the penthouse, going straight to the bedroom.

Tony was turning and twisting, whimpering and whining in horrible agony. The God came closer calling the man, but got no reaction. So, he got on the bed and caught Tony, ignoring his punches and scratching, holding him tight and whispering gentle nonsense, allowing his magic to calm the man’s mind.

It took a while, but at some point, Tony breathed out shakily and curled into him, still asleep.

Loki smiled at him tenderly, caressing his hair.

It was remarkable how good Tony was at deceiving. The God knew about the tortures, nightmares, pills and panic attacks, only because the man had told him. The public and his so-called friends thought that Tony was doing fine, and he did most of the time, but when the darkness came it came hard.

Loki have seen him coming undone before, but that time the Brainiac was mostly conscious and did not allow the God to comfort him, deeming it a weakness.

Naturally, Loki raised an argument about trust and other personal stuff, which ended rather ugly, but he got Tony’s promise not to hide it from him, and Loki agreed to do the same.

The God was childishly glad that the man had kept his promise.

Loki kissed his temple, and hugged him tighter, delighted when Tony hugged him back, and mumbled something gentle.

Yeah, he lusted after Tony, oh so much, but it was more than that, because, no matter how pleasurable a thought of screwing him senseless was, this – protecting him; caring for him - was more important.


	8. Chapter VIII

In his dreams, Loki felt a soft caress, and, like a greedy bastard he was, he arched into that touch. Sue him, but he was a sucker for adoration, so much, it became clinical.

Probably, because he didn’t get enough growing up, but, you know, it does not matter how he got there, matters that he did.

The touch became more prominent, and a tad shameless, but he didn’t mind, an obvious name fell from his lips in a wistful groan; and, then, he felt teasing pecks on his throat and familiar scent, finally, reached his senses.

Awareness was a bitch.

Loki woke-up with a start, rapidly remembering where he was; why he was there, and realising that it was not a dream, despite feeling like one.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Tony mumbled into his ear, nibbling at the ear lobe and Loki shuddered, from the heat and desire he heard there.

“Morning” Loki greeted, swallowing the moan and staring wide eyed at the man, who decided to hover over him at that exact moment.

Tony officially spoiled “waking-up alone” for Loki forever, for he was certain that he won’t bare to ever wake-up without him.

The man looked mouth-watering, with the sleep tossed hair, lazy grin and shameful eyes. Loki licked his lips, cupping his cheek, and shivered when Tony kissed his palm softly, before leaning in and capturing his lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

The God bit at those lips, invading the hot mouth; circling his hands around those shoulders and brining the man flush against his body; aiming to devour.

Tony chuckled into his mouth, and pushed forward, making Loki gasp and open for him. He nibbled and licked, teasing and caressing, until Loki lost all will to challenge; forgot about control and moaned helplessly, beginning for more.

Tony indulged him for a bit, but at some point, the caress became softer; the passion liquid, and so very reluctantly they broke apart.

“A very good morning” The Brainiac purred, watching him with feverish passion; the one his inventions only got and knowing that he was wanted as much, was a revelation of sorts.

Loki moved to claim his lips again, because he wanted a prove of that glimpse he saw. He wanted a mark, a reminder, but Tony stopped him, smiling amusedly.

“If you say “hormones” I’ll butcher you.” Loki hissed, displeased. He never reacted good when denied.

“Speaking of those…” Tony teased, and Loki growled, throwing the man off him, albeit, gently.

“If you don’t want me, just say so. No need in…” The God didn’t get to finish his reprimand.  Tony got him pinned to the mattress horrifyingly fast, and kissed him with a passion that scared him a bit. When the man deemed a lesson learned he let go of his abused lips, and moved, but just a fraction, his body still covering God’s.

“You are not ready to hear how much I want you, gorgeous, so, I ask you not to push or I might snap.” He said, but the words were heavy and the emotion suppressed… it petrified Loki, so he nodded. Here he won’t argue.

“But I’m not a fling?” The God asked in small voice, overwhelmed by the implications, but in need of reassurance.

“No, my dear. You are never that. Ever. I swear.” The man confirmed solemnly.

Loki nodded, raising carefully to brush his lips against Tony’s and was delighted when he softly kissed him back. “A coffee?” He asked, and the God chuckled relived, his lovely idiot was back.

“You need to eat something first, Tony” Loki said in a reprimanding manner, not registering that he called him by the name.

“I loath to remind you, but I’m the adult here.” The Brainiac said sliding down his body, and off the bed, in all his glorious undress.

Loki stared, for a couple of seconds, before remembering why the grin on that infuriating creature’s face was so smug.

“I doubt it very much, since you use sex-appeal as a distraction awful lot.” The God retorted, and the Brainiac smirked at him knowingly.

“Whatever works the fastest, no?” He taunted, and Loki snorted, deciding to use his card against him.

He looked at the man from underneath his lashes, making sure to smirk at him sultry, and got up with all the grace he possessed, allowing the cover to drop down his body – naked body, since he was not in favour of any garments while sleeping.

To say that Loki was not nervous playing dirty, was like to say nothing at all. He wasn’t shy, of course. He did things far nastier, morally ambiguous, and probably strictly prohibited then showing his naked body to someone. But, he never cared before of the opinion; he was not desperate to please; to be desired…loved. He played tricks, that was all. This, however, was entirely different.

His heart was hammering in his chest, and feet went cold, but the result was worth it all.

Tony was staring at him, eyes dark with something primal and very powerful. Loki’s soul trembled under the gaze, but the God did not give in and took a step forward, and then another.

Despite playing with hellish fire, he could not get enough of the thrill. Tony was watching him, like he was the best thing created; like he was the finest art and the only thing the Brainiac ever desired. Loki allowed himself to think, that probably he was.

The God came to him, and bent slightly to purr into that tempting mouth: “Yes, whatever works”

He moved a bit further, almost brushing their lips together, but moved away just before Tony grabbed him. “You are eating breakfast, today.” Loki said, waltzing out of the doors and laughing when he heard hoarse “J, can you imagine, I’m eating breakfast.”


	9. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The history of Midgard baffled Loki. It seems, that he was not the only “otherworldly conqueror” they had experienced throughout the centuries, which was not surprising; what astounded the God, though, was the fact that every one of them failed. No matter, how strong, intelligent, subtle or aggressive they were; how many humans followed them; how much soldiers they had or how long they cherished the illusion of triumph; in the end, mortals outsmarted them and erased from existence.

This fact gave Loki a different perspective; opened his eyes, so to say. Mortals were hugely undepreciated and misjudged, and, since, it will continue to be so, very soon Nines will have new leaders, which may or may not be the greatest thing that happened to it.

Tony snorted, mumbling in his sleep, and the God smiled, caressing his hair gently. He didn’t mind such a ruler. For all mortals were fragile, fickle, crude beings; they were also creative, impressive and formidable.

Loki won’t, of course, take Tony, as an example, because he was helplessly and deliciously compromised. The Brainiac was the best, most precious being in the Nines, period. But there were others – the Avengers; S.H.I.E.L.D, police officers, doctors…The God was amazed how easily they discarded their own wellbeing for the greater good. The herd instinct that were laughed at in all the corners of Nines, is the ultimate insurance for survival. It helps mortals to prevail in any circumstance; and the ignorance of it will be Universes downfall.

Tony twitched, hissing at something in his sleep. Loki smiled at him tenderly, whispering nonsense and lulling him back to rest. Nines knew, he needed it desperately.

The Brainiac, also, preferred _the greater good_ over his needs, which displeased the God greatly.

After breakfast and a bit of teasing, Tony went to his lab to repair and modify his armour. Loki knew better than to stop him. The man was obsessed with his work, but, since, the God did not want to be separated from him he tagged along.

The Brainiac loved when Loki was sticking around to listen to his scientific mutterings, so he agreed easily.

Tony worked the whole day and better part of the night. The God was worried for him, naturally, but didn’t dare to interrupt.

When the sun rose high, and Tony burned his arm, due to the lack of concentration, but still refused to stop, Loki interfered.

It wasn’t pretty. The man was as bad with denial of anything he wanted, as Loki was. The God would even say worse.

Tony snarled at him, and threaten to kick him out, but Loki only raised an eyebrow at the sleep deprived human, and knocked him out with a flick of his wrist.

The stunt of course didn’t go flawlessly, since the Brainiac had a mirror spell on him, so whatever _harming_ spell Loki used on the man reflected on him as well, but he was a God, and Tony for all the world looked, like one, wasn’t.

Thus, after a minor dizziness and couple of yawns, Loki collected his unruly sweetheart and got back to the penthouse, where they were now resting.

“Young sir” The God smiled at the nickname. It the beginning Jarvis was calling him a plain “Sir” or didn’t address him at all, and it posed a minor confusion, so lately the AI settled for “young”, which became a fuel for age jokes, because Tony flinched every time somebody reminded him, that he in fact was “old”. “Sir needs to be awaken. He has a party to attend.”

Loki grimaced. Tony didn’t tell him anything about _the party_. The God was sure it wasn’t on purpose, because the Brainiac hated tedious social gatherings, and tried to avoid them, like plague. However, sometimes he was forced to attend, and it seems this was one of those times.

Loki didn’t want him to go, mostly because he couldn’t follow. The world hated him, and was strongly against him being even near Tony. They would surely flip if they knew how close they’ve become. It hurt.

The God wanted them to know. He longed to be acknowledged as Tony’s lover publicly. Loki desired to stalk a claim, and be able to show his affections. Scratch the fact that they didn’t actually talk about it. Tony haven’t said he wants something solid with him, simply reassured he wasn’t a fling, which can mean whatever.

Loki felt insecure. He was jealous, already, simply by imagining all those men and women lusting after HIS man. However, he could do nothing about it.

“Tony” the God cooed, “Wake up.”

The man stirred, wrinkling his nose funnily, and nuzzled Loki’s stomach, refusing to open his eyes. “Tony” Loki repeated, amused. “I will zap you.”

“Why did I have to fall for a cruel brat?” The Brainiac murmured into his skin, and Loki’s cheeks dusted pink. For the last couple of days, Tony was affectionate, not only physically but verbally, as well. The Brainiac was always sweet to him, calling him by pet names and such, but now his words were designed to underline the romantic aspect of their relationship. To say that Loki adored it, like to say nothing at all. Plus, it, also, encouraged him to voice his adoration, and he was thankful for that.

“Because destiny loves you, obviously.” The God teased, despite feeling warm and mushy all over.

“Indeed, she does. Such a treasure” Tony confirmed, kissing his belly, finally raising his head to look at the God. Loki smiled at him, caressing his face.

“You need to attend the party” He explained, giggling at the horrified expression the man made.

“I don’t need to do shit!” He hissed, clearly displeased, but his AI spoiled it for him.

“I’m afraid you must, Sir. It’s a formal dinner party at the mayor’s house.”

Tony whined: “Fuck them all”, but got up, throwing a longing glance at the God, and disappeared into the shower.

Loki sighed, looking at the closed doors wistfully. When they opened a second later, the God cheek’s flashed crimson. Tony smirked at him seductively, and purred: “Hold your horses, love. I merely wanted to ask, actually beg, if you, please, pretty please, come with me?”

A dirty comment popped into the front of Loki’s mind, but his heart was stronger, so instead of joking, Loki asked: “Why? Did you forget to arrange a date?” Fine, maybe not his heart was speaking, but hot, possessive jealousness.

Tony rolled his eyes at him, and shook his head.

“I know my reputation is far from spotless, but I let you know I never cheated on my partners.”

“And I am one?” Loki asked, proud that his voice didn’t shook.

“You know you are, and so much more.” Tony said affectionately.

“Do I?” The God whispered, insecure.

“You do.” The man said adamant, and then his voice turned to pleading, again. “So, please, please, babe, don’t let me suffer alone. I know I fucked up in the lab yesterday, and probably deserve to be miserable, but, still, maybe you can find it in your heart and show me mercy?”

Loki pretended that he thought it over, even though he was so happy, he would do literally anything the man would ask, and when Tony started twitching nervously, the God said: “You don’t deserve one, but since, I adore you, for some strange reason, I will attend.”

The Brainiac’s face alighted with the blinding smile, and he exclaimed, before disappearing behind the bathroom doors: “You’re the best. Love ya.”

Loki’s jaw dropped at the words. The God knew the Brainiac probably didn’t even registered what he said, but, still, it blew his mind away.


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my dear readers  
> Enjoy

The Midgardian clothes were comfortable he should admit. Tony said he could wear whatever he wanted, but Loki did want to spoil the man, who on many occasions mentioned that he would be delighted to see him in a _suit_.

The God straightened the lapel for the hundredth time, and critically looked himself over.

It appears that the garment suited him. The cut complimented his athletic figure, and deep forest green ideally matched his taste, and colours.

However, Loki was anxious. Would Tony approve? Did he look good enough to appear next to the famous playboy? The God was painfully aware that the Brainiac could have anybody at his hand; and his own reputation did not help him one bit.

The God was afraid that when the crowd scoff at them disapprovingly; when the hateful lies will be spewed and hurtful comments will fly; Tony will see what a failure he truly is and discard him.

“Hey, gorgeous, are you rea…” Loki heard, and turned around. Tony was standing in the doorway, a dazed look on his face. “Wow” The Brainiac whispered and covered the distance between them in two strides. “You are wearing a suit.” Tony murmured, pulling the God into the worshiping kiss. Loki groaned into the sinful lips, helplessly clawing at the cloth. What that man did to him; what he could do…Loki’s head spun from the intensity of the emotions bubbling between them.

“You approve, then?” Loki asked, his voice low and husky when Tony allowed him to breath.

“Yeah…” The Brainiac murmured, his voice heavy with passion. “I’m one lucky son of a bitch.”

Loki giggled, rolling his eyes at the man. “You’re such a romantic.”

“’Course I’m. Let’s move, babe. The car is waiting.”  He said, dragging Loki out of the bedroom.

***  
The nerves did not calm down, if anything, they got worse. Loki was fidgeting, and chewing his lip, distracted. He could feel Tony watching him, but couldn’t bring himself to explain the reason. However, when they got to the main entrance, and he saw the crowd, Loki panicked.

He caught Tony’s arm before he left the car and hissed, words rushed. “Maybe it’s better we don’t tell them about our relationship.”

Tony looked at him, expression unreadable and left the car, walking around and opening the door for Loki. The God swallowed thickly, and prepared himself for the assault, not sure what the Brainiac have decided.

The moment, he stepped out, though, the crowd became silent, all eyes and cameras on him. Loki blanched not sure what to say or do, but Tony did it all for him. He stepped closer and hugged him by the waist, plastering their bodies together, and when Loki turned to him to say something biting, he kissed him – dominating, hot and possessive.

The God refused him for a half-a-second and then gave in forgetting about the world all together.

When they parted, Tony smirked at him smugly and said: “No can do, love. I like to brag, and, since, you’re the best thing that happened to me, I simply can’t keep quiet.”

Loki thought that the crowed shared the shock with him. They all were blinking at the man in a state of a bafflement, and the Brainiac didn’t mind it at all. Tony turned to the crowed, urging him to do the same and said in the smuggest of voices: “Guess what, people – I’m not single anymore. This gorgeous God decided to bless my sorry ass with his affection, and I’m proud to announce that he is my partner.”

The God forgot how to breath for a moment. Yes, he fantasised about being acknowledged as Tony’s significant other, but the reality scared the shit out of him. It appeared that it did the same with a crowd, because no commentaries followed. People gaped at them uncomprehending.

Tony giggled next to him, and guided to the safety of the building.

When the doors shut behind them they were met with the lights, laughter and music. The service stuff took their coats and they were whisked away. The party began.

Loki honestly could not remember any of it properly. The patrons talked. Tony lied and smiled falsely a lot. Women flirted with him, but he ignored all their advances, talking and flirting exclusively with the God.

All in all, it was a pleasant night, but Loki didn’t feel any of it. His mind was silently panicking. He could not wrap his brain around the _coming out_. He didn’t expect that. He was furious at himself for being such a coward.

Tony noticed that something was wrong, but refrained from asking, until they got to the privacy of the penthouse. Loki dreaded the talk. He didn’t know how to explain himself without sounding like an idiot or ungrateful jackass. Worse, he was afraid that if he says something wrong Tony would remove _the privilege_.

However, the man surprised him, yet again.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I know you didn’t want to go public, but I can’t keep it wrapped. I don’t want to. It makes me sick to think that someone would think you are available or fuck’s forbid hits on you.”

The God blinked at him and laughed. Nines, he was such a child. He was so preoccupied with his own insecurities that he didn’t stop to think that Tony may have some too.

Naturally, it didn’t cross his mind, because how could the man have any when he was perfect, but, then, Loki knew about his demons and wreck of a love-life.

“No, my dear.” He said, and was delighted to see how Tony’s eyes sparkled at the endearment. “I’m the one who should apologise. You did nothing wrong, on the contrary, you made me the happiest man alive.”

“Did I?” Tony cooed, smugness returning.

“You certainly did.” Loki confirmed, cornering him and leaning in to kiss him mindless.

The man arched into him, groaning and biting, trying to control the kiss, but the God was in no mood to give in. He pushed, and fought, until Tony surrendered and followed.

Loki purred approvingly, sliding his hands down and under the clothes, caressing and teasing; the man’s hands exploring him in return; until they were both panting and rock hard.

“I don’t think we should…” The Brainiac murmured, but there was no real resistance in his voice.

Loki smirked at him seductive and promising, making the man moan and rub against him.

“I really think we should.” The God said, and kissed him again.


	11. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my dear readers, for kudos and comments  
> Enjoy

The muffled cacophony of angry voices sipped into his pleasure soaked dreams, and he frowned, mumbling for Tony to shut the fuck up whatever it was and let him rest.

Nines, did he wore him down last night.

Logically, it shouldn’t have been possible; and not only because Loki was a God, he was, also, younger. Turns out neither of those facts were any obstacle for the man.

It the beginning he indulged Loki, following his lead and such, but at some point, the tables were turned and the God found himself dominated in all kinds of wicked and sinfully-thrilling ways.

He shuddered and the memory. Damn, how he wanted a repeat and then some more.

But first, the noise. It didn’t stop, and Loki wondered what was occupying Tony so much that he didn’t react.

The God blinked the sleep away and stretched, but when his hand didn’t meet any obstacle, he tensed. Did Tony leave him?

Loki, immediately, sat up and looked around. The bedroom was empty.

There were millions of innocent reasons why the Brainiac was not there, but none of them crossed his mind. The moment he registered that he was left alone he was consumed by bitterness, fear and insecurity.

Did Tony use him? Was it all a lie? Did he fail? Was he not good enough?

The God became so upset he didn’t hear the AI talking with him, and only when Jarvis used the light to blind him, he paid attention.

Loki rubbed his abused eyes and grumbled: “What?”

“Good morning, young Sir” Jarvis said, as if nothing had happened. “Sir, apologises, for leaving you and asks if you want to join him in the living room to discuss a course of action concerning the announcement or you prefer to stay out of it?”

“What?” The God asked again, feeling, like an idiot.

“Yesterday, Sir, introduced you as his partner, which became a _sensation_ of sorts, but taking into the account Sir’s reputation, was expected. Earlier this morning, Director Fury, Mr. Thor and Ms. Potts came here and raised an argument. Sir was keeping them at bay, refusing to wake you up for this trivial matter. However, they are adamant to speak with both of you. But, as Sir promised, you will always have a choice, so, do you or do you not want to join them?”

Loki became pale, feeling the panic clawing at his chest.

This was a mistake. He should have been running, not playing “love” with a mortal. He knew they would never accept him. He knew if he stayed they will find a way to lock him up, put a label and threat him according to it.

Everybody hated him; Midgard or Asgard it did not matter. They won’t listen. They won’t understand. He will not have a fresh start here; too many things were broken.

He needed to go. That was the right thing to do.

The God nodded to himself, convinced that there was no other way, but the moment he decided to leave and never look back, his heart painfully squeezed.

Yes, it was the right course of action, but he won’t ever see him again.

The pain bloomed in his skull and slowly overtook his body, paralyzing.

He couldn’t breathe properly; couldn’t think, couldn’t live.

Loki could entertain a though of running, if running won’t actually happen. _It couldn’t_ , he reminded himself, and felt such relief, his head spun.

Nines bless Tony for putting this spell on him or he could have made the worst mistake in his life, because of his cowardice.

Loki wasn’t a classical coward and he would maim anyone who would suggest as much, but inside the sanctuary of his own mind, he could admit that sometimes he run and hid, because it was too much.

He was a _child._ Yes, he played, like a grown-up and did things, that many of them wouldn’t even dream to do, but deep down, he was naïve, and not strong enough.

Many things scared him, even more hurt. He simply was too stubborn to recognise it and too arrogant to stop. Tony nailed it when he said that Loki had nothing but bravado, and was missing the vital point of courage.

The God lacked resilience, which came not from arrogance or spite, but wish to fight for what was important.

But, since, Loki’s skin was the most important of all; the God run without a second thought.

However, this was different. He was different or tried to be anyway.

The situation concerned not only him, but the man he held dear. The man who was his personal God, if to be honest, not that he would ever say that to him.

Tony put a lot on the line, just by sheltering him. But, then, he did so much more than that. He accepted Loki; taught him; pampered and spoiled. He _loved_ the God, and shielded form everything; and what was his first reaction to all of it?

Loki was not proud of himself. No, not at all.

“Jarvis show me the papers?” Loki asked, cringing at his own voice, which sounded weak and horrified.

“Sir strongly suggested not to look at those, young sir”

Loki growled. The anger rising and helping to get pass the fear. “Jarvis” He pushed.

“I’m afraid I cannot be of help.” The AI answered, sounding apologetic, and Loki hissed, agitated.

Damn, that overprotective bastard. How he expected him to go there without the preparation? How he supposed to know what he should be defending himself against?

“Young sir, I’m sorry to push, but the situation getting out of hand, so I need your answer now.”

Loki cursed, getting upset. “What am I supposed to say, Jarvis? I don’t even know what I am being accused of?”

“You supposed to decide whether you want to be by Sir’s side or not.”

Loki gaped. Well, that was rather easy, wasn’t it?


	12. Chapter XII

_Easier said than done,_ the phrase was he believed.

Of course, he wanted to be by the Brainiac’s side, but the fear… _URGH!_ He growled at himself, and opened the door. Sometimes, he loathed the insecurity that was deeply rooted in his soul. Loki knew, from the experience, that this type of confrontation was not the ones he will be ever winning.

The accusers will find a way to discredit him, and then…Loki shook his head to clear it from pictures of dreadful future. Tony didn’t give him a reason to doubt his affections, so unless proven otherwise, he won’t start.

When he entered the room, all eyes were immediately glued to him. It made him feel exposed and small, but he ignored the feeling and graced them with a bored snort, before focusing his gaze on Tony, who smiled at him apologetically and stood up to great.

“Morning” His man, murmured, when he reached him.

“Not so good, though” Loki complained, leaning in to give a soft kiss to him. The man hummed into his mouth, embracing him loosely.

“Already improving” Tony said, guiding them to the love seat, ignoring the company of angry monkeys, who were watching them with silent resentment.

Only when they got comfortable, Loki stretched across Tony’s lap, the God turned to look at them, namely Thor. A picture of perfect annoyance.

“Why are you here, oaf?” The God asked.

“It came to my attention that you are involved in a highly inappropriate relationship with your guardian, which discredits and shames him in the eyes of his people.” Thor answered, and it took a lot from Loki not to flinch. “He, already, lost his position as a protector of Midgard, and his sanity is being questioned. Ms Potts says, his business is, also, at risk, because of the implications, so, I came here to ask you, brother, why are you allowing this to happen to a man who saved your life?”

Loki’s eyes widened. He twitched, nervousness returning ten-fold. Tony sighed behind him, a long-annoyed sound.

“He is not allowing shit, Thor.” Loki heard, and felt a calming caress on his waist. “It was my idea to go public. He, adorable darling, was against, and I did seduce him, not the other way around. I’m surprised you accuse him, not me, of taking the advantage. Only proves what a dumbass brother you are.”

“Or that you have no idea with whom you are dealing with, friend Tony.” Thor answered, his voice solemn. “My brother earned his title. He is not as helpless or as naïve as he let you believe he is. Did he tell you that by the age of five he could outsmart the highest general, and by ten lead most of the armies? Did he tell you he sabotaged many kingdoms himself out of sheer fun? Did he tell you he is not an Asgardian?”

“No, he didn’t.” The Brainiac confirmed, but his voice was amused, not angry, as the God would have expected. “But, I know, why you kept your silence up till now, though, clever move. But, let me ask you, are your parents aware you are here, specifically, your mother?”

Thor didn’t have as much control of his face, as Loki did, so the young God could spot a glimpse of discomfort there and smirked at him disturbingly.

“Oh, I’m so telling on you.” He sniggered, and the oaf became a little grey. Tony chuckled.

“What you said is all good and well, Thor. But being a genius does not make you an adult automatically, trust me. For all he is devious and clever, well, as I said many, many times this morning it was not his call.”

“How do you know that?” Loki pouted, finally relaxing enough to fall into the character, namely to be a whiny little bitch.

“You are going to tell on your brother.” Tony said to him, smug.

“And?” He clarified, making the man laugh, and ruffle his hair affectionately.

“Nothing, love. Absolutely nothing.”

“Tony, you made it perfectly clear who’s in control” Pepper chimed in, and Loki bristled, but kept his mouth tightly shut. He caught her game, and won’t bite. “Frankly, I didn’t doubt it one bit, since, the party in question beneath you so much, it’s pitiful. The board, though, is full of cowardly rats, that will try to seize any opportunity to overthrown you. It’s so bad that at this point Stark Industries lost twenty percent on a market, and counting!”

“Not interested, Pep.” The Brainiac brushed her off.

“You will lose your work, Tony! Findings, autonomy, fortune, and for what!? A fling!?” She shouted at him angry, and Loki flinched. Was it that bad? He didn’t know this. Nines, what he had done!?

“Tony…” Loki started, unsure, guilty but the man hushed him, smiling gently.

“I’ll build anew. It’s nothing.” He shrugged, but the God wasn’t convinced, and Tony saw that. “I’ll explain afterwards, deal?” He whispered to him, and Loki reluctantly backed-off.

“Tony!” The whore shrieked at him, but the man only smirked.

“Pep, you are my CEO for a reason, right?” It was real threat there, one that Loki did not understand, but by the woman’s facial expression he could guess she did.

“Yes.” She said and it was clear that she won’t raise any other arguments.

“Good.” He said. “Chop, chop, dear and I hope you’ll not repeat this…ever.”

She gritted her teeth, nodded sharply and walked away.

“Good riddance. Nicky, can I do something for you?”

“No, Stark. I saw what I need. But your ass is still expelled. Clear?”

“Dully noted. Nice day, Director.”

“Nicest.” He saluted and left as well.

Thor was the only one who stayed behind. He was clearly uncomfortable, and got much to say, but was no match for them, so, after some awkward staring, he retreated without any comment.

“That went well.” The Brainiac concluded, starting to pet Loki in earnest, the moment they were left alone.

“Tony, we need to talk.” The God groaned, desperately fighting for control over his body and urges, but loosing miserably.

“We talk later, deal?” The man asked mouthing his neck, and sliding his sinful hands down to tease his member. Loki moaned, arching.

_Yeah, talk later._


	13. Chapter XIII

The body lying next to him was a work of art. A true masterpiece, that had a deep meaning incrusted into every line, angle and scar. The stories he will yet to hear; the wisdom he is yet to master was under his fingertips; fawning, yearning, beginning to be heard and owned.

Loki never thought about it, but Tony was much lonelier than the God was. He, at least, had his mother, half-assed brother, and father who cared in his own way. The Brainiac had no one.

It broke Loki’s heart to think that this brilliant man was left to the company of his machines, and that people were too shallow to recognise how much it hurt him.

The God bit the sun kissed shoulder gently, and then licked the salty skin delighted at the purr of approval he heard. He was glad, though, because if the world paid attention he wouldn’t have a shot at this.

“My dear” Loki said, coaxing Tony to turn over and look at him. “You owe me.”

The Brainiac smiled at him, and put a stray hair behind his ear, whispering: “You are unbelievably gorgeous, love.”

Loki smiled, pink dusting his cheeks, still not used to open admiration, but was not side-tracked. “Flattery won’t get you out of it. Plus, the more you stall, the more I’ll worry.”

“I know, but that’s the point. I don’t want to discuss outside, because outside will take you away from me eventually.”

Loki frowned, not getting the shift. Well, probably, he should have guessed Tony won’t worry about the things he was worrying, but this was completely opposite of what he expected.

“What are you talking about?” The God asked, not hiding his confusion.

“Today. You haven’t seen the papers?” Tony asked suddenly.

“No.” Loki answered, feeling unsure as to why it was important.

“Good. Let’s keep it that way.”

“Why?” The God asked, seriously starting to worry.

Tony sighed; his features morphing into sadness and Universal tiredness. He looked so abandoned; lonesome and beyond all defeated, that Loki wanted to cry or rip the heads off the people who made this wonderful creature suffer so.

“There is no use to hide it from you, is it?” He said, a dark finality and his voice and Loki trembled. No, this is not what he intended to coax or prepared, in a distant corner of his mind that was not beginning and moaning for more, to defend himself from. “J, show him.” The screen behind them flickered. “Look.” The Brainiac ordered, and Loki was not inclined to disobey.

He turned to look at thousands of headlines, one worse than another. They were hateful, angry and degrading. The papers called him a monster, whore, abomination; some called Tony a pervert; some insane; some demanded to put him in jail.

Loki hissed, motioning for Jarvis to cut the feed, and turned to look at the man who risked so much for him. The Brainiac looked at him with a broken smirk, and the God could see that it cut him deeply.

“I am sorry for being so brash and for putting you on the line, but I stand by my decision. I refuse to hide the happiness you bring to me. I want them to know I belong to you, and you belong with me, but I miscalculated. This, what you have seen, is just the beginning, and I…” Tony got up and brushed their lips together. “Wanted to savour this, you…before you see what I am, what I bring, and leave me.”

“Oh…” Loki breathed out, not sure how to calm the man. Tony thought he will be mad or something, but it was the other way around, in his head at least. “Don’t you want to leave me?” The God asked, trying to show the man that his worry was silly, and rapidly understanding, that his was as well.

Tony laughed, as he anticipated.

“Silly, childish love, I would never _want_ to leave you. You did nothing…you cannot possibly do anything that will raise that _desire_ in me.”

“But isn’t it my fault?” Loki inquired, bringing the man closer to him. Tony frowned at him, and then giggled.

“Ah…so this is how you perceived it.”

“How could I take it differently?” The God purred, caressing the man’s back, delighted that he managed to take his mind out of the miserable place. “You’re in this situation because of me and my actions. You’ve put so much on the line, simply because you care, so I don’t see how it’s your fault and not mine.”

“Difference of perspective.” Tony murmured, leaning into the touch. “You’re in this situation, because I care. If I wasn’t so selfish, you would have been locked in your rooms on Asgard. The Earth would have forgotten all about you by the time you came to visit. But instead you’re here in my bed, and I’m only adding gasoline to the fire. They hate you more than ever, just because I could not live with the thought of somebody taking you away from me.”

“I am glad you care.” The God said, kissing Tony with all the emotion he had for the man. The Brainiac moaned, biting his lip gently, opening for him and allowing to dominate the caress. It thrilled Loki; the power he was given; much more satisfying than the crown would ever be. “Asgard is not the place I wanted to be.” He continued, when they parted. “I do not respect them. I do not listen to them. I do to you.”

“Always wondered why would that be?” Tony teased, but Loki was in no mood for teasing. He wanted the man to know he was special; that he was cherished and wanted.

“Because you are worth listening to. I don’t begin to understand how the world cripple you so, but you are the only being I admire; the only one I am willing to follow and fight for; learn for; grow for. The only one I want to be around, and be with. You are amazing, and I…” _love you,_ the God wanted to say, but stopped, shocked by his own unfinished confession.

Tony smiled at him, eyes knowing and watery, but didn’t push. Instead he got up, and coaxed the God to sit opposite him. He took his hands into his and kissed every knuckle, making the God gasp softly, every time his lips brushed his skin.

“When I saw your picture that night on the monitor, I was instantly drawn to you, but what I saw, also, made me livid. I couldn’t believe that somebody would soil such perfection. I could see how much you have suffered, and I wished to kill them all. Then we met in Germany, and I was lost forever. I truly wanted to maim Thor for taking you away from me; for being so blind; for allowing the Titan to capture and torture you; for not putting enough effort. So, I plotted and prayed that I was not too late; that you are still there, somewhere. I cannot really describe the feeling I got when I saw your true self shining through the mind-control. You are…” He shook his head, smiling at the God completely smitten. “I love you, you know. I have since _the talk_.”

Loki could not say anything. He simply couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried to find the words, they eluded him. He looked at the man who gave him; who did for him in one minute more than his family did in thousands, and sobbed, launching himself at the man and burrowing his face into his neck, hugging him tightly and breathing him in. He wanted to remember this. Loki wanted to soak his soul in the scent of him; of home; of everything that was … love.

 


	14. Chapter XIV

It was silent for some time. Loki loathed and loved those lazy days.

From one hand, he could indulge, experiment, adore, admire, explore and conquer the Brainiac again, again and again, from the other, they both knew it was a calm before the storm, but despite knowing, it still took them by surprise.

That fateful day was, like any other before – sunny, cheerful, happy.

Loki was completely taken by his feelings and the man that so freely showered him with affection. The God gone passed the initial shock and confusion. He got used to the consuming need and passion. The hurricane within him settled and became a boundless ocean of devotion that sang songs of eternal favouritism to Tony.

Loki leaped from the edge, and dived in straight into its waters. He hasn’t voiced it, though, but he was getting there; kiss by kiss, confession by confession. It wasn’t long till he pledges himself to the man officially, and it will last forever, because the God could not imagine, didn’t want to think even, about the life where Tony wasn’t his.

“I like him very much, Sir. Can we keep him?” He heard the AI talking, and halt his steps, frowning.

The Brainiac laughed, warming his soul, but suspicion still lingered.

“This is not how it works, J.” Tony answered his machine amused. “But, as you can observe, I’m doing everything in my power not to lose him.”

“Does it mean you will tell him, Sir?”

“No, J, no. Never, if I can help it.” The playfulness was still there, but Loki could hear the fear and shame? as well. It piqued his interest. The God was aware that Tony was hiding loads from him, and he didn’t want to push, since, he, also, omitted a thing or two, but, well, he caught him, so…

“What are you not telling me again, dear?” He said, strolling in, bemused smirk on his face.

“Shit…J!” Tony whined, turning to look at him, sheepishly.

“Full clearance, Sir.” AI said, and Tony flipped it, making the God chuckle.

“Can we not talk about it, maybe, pretty please?” The Brainiac beseeched, with his best pleading expression, which was highly attractive and hard to resist, but Loki held his ground.

“I don’t think so.”

“Fine” Tony pouted, but the God could sense that this was not the _fine_ he was looking for. “I tell you, when you tell me about your parentage and show me the original skin.”

Loki cringed. _Fine,_ it is.

“Maybe, we won’t talk about it” Loki said, wishing to throttle the smug bastard. “Just yet” He added out of spite and cherished the crushed expression on his darling’s face.

“Fair enough.” The Brainiac concluded. “It’s a…” but whatever he wanted to say was drown in the sound of alarm going off and a deafening bang.

The blast wave sent them flying and they hit the floor hard, but regrouped quickly enough, Loki shielding them from burning debris.

“What the fuck!” Tony cursed, calling for his suit, but there was no reaction. The Brainiac frowned. “J?” He tried, but the AI was silent as well. Loki squeezed his shoulder lightly, to let him know it was alright and to ground him, as he saw the rage pulling in his eyes rapidly. “I will still hurt them bad.”

“I don’t doubt it, darling. What happened?” The God ask, spreading his magic to scan for danger.

“Bite me if I know. I have a dozen of guesses, though, but one is worse than another.”

Loki opened his mouth to ask what were those, and tell him that there are six highly aggressive targets approaching, but he didn’t get the chance, because that moment the door to the lab flew open and, no one, but the Captain America walked in, followed closely by his loyal dogs.

“Steve!?” Tony exclaimed perplexed. “What the hell!” He yelled, moving from the cover, ignoring Loki’s hisses. “You have a lot of nerv…”

The God would have found it ironic how fates didn’t give them any chances to finish their words, today, if not for a mind-numbing horror overtaking him.

It was a stupid move to walk out from the shield, but no one would have expected the Captain America to shoot. Unfortunately, it was exactly what he did.

He simply raised his gun and fired.

The bullet went straight into Tony’s neck, and there was no way to save him. The man was dead before his body hit the floor.

Loki screamed.

The magic leaped out of him, lashing out on everything and anything that was close. He heard screams, curses, shots…It was lost to him.

The place became a frozen grave, and shortly it was as silent as one should be.

Loki trembled, so badly, he was forced to crawl to Tony, tears blurring his vision. When he got there, he cradled the dead man in his arms, sobbing.

He couldn’t think pass the grief. He only could feel himself breaking so badly, no one would ever bring him back. Loki was sure that after he would be able to leave here, he will destroy Nines.

The Universe didn’t deserve to live if Tony couldn’t.


	15. Chapter VX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The tears stopped running hours ago, the pain dulled as well. He didn’t really know was it the cold that surrounded him or the agony, but he froze. He felt numb, ridged, like the body in his hands.

Tony looked beautiful, and somehow younger. The age lines smoothed; the grey hair disappeared under the frost; his skin was perfectly pale, and, Loki had to admit, with an unhealthy dose of black humour, that death suited him well.

The God bent down to kiss those iced lips, that had no taste of his lover, just a stingy cold of his magic, a last goodbye. There was no point in holding him. There was no point in hoping, or pleading, or raging, or avenging. Nothing will bring him back. Nothing will undo this, so there simply was no point.

He touched the skin, with his own cold, and expected to feel bitterness, but felt a ghost of a warm breath.

The God frowned, smirking crookedly. He thought he won’t get mad so fast, but, it seems that fates finally took mercy on him.

He chuckled, a strangled, deranged sound, ready to howl his madness to the world, but here it was again; the subtle movement of Tony’s chest; the, almost, unnoticeable mist.

 _Hm…_ Loki thought, s _ince he was, already, mad…_

He took Tony into his hands, and walked out of the frozen lab, to the medical wing, where hopefully the machines were still working.

The plan was simplistic; hook Tony to the heartbeat machine, and prove that the mind has broken.

However, when he finally found a machine that didn’t suffer from the ice age recreation, and attached all the need wires, Tony’s heart gave out a slow, but steady beat.

The God laughed, tears running down his cheeks; his mind was in complete disarray. It felt, like disease or hallucination.

Hours later, he came to terms with it, because the heartbeat was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. He watched in fascination how Tony’s eyelids fluttered. He heard the moan of discomfort, and abruptly remembered his own state – blue skin, if to be exact, but there was no time and no wish to flee. All he wanted was to look into those eyes again and say how much the man means to him; accuse and plead, and make him swear that he won’t ever leave him.

So, when Tony blinked, and focused on Loki, he didn’t run and cover, no, he lunged forward and hugged the living daylights out of him, shaking and crying. Oh, Nines, so much crying.

“Hey, hey” Tony soothed him. “I’m so sorry I scared you, love.”

“Scared me!?” Loki shrieked, furious and happy, and a mess. “You died!”

“Only temporally.” The man argued, but had enough common sense to sound at least a bit guilty.

“How was I supposed to know that, bastard!? I thought you are lost to me. I thought…Nines…Don’t ever do that again.” Loki hissed into his face; looking straight into the eyes full of warmth, life and everything. “You are all to me. I see no reason to go on, if you are not by my side.”

“Love, don’t you th…”

“Don’t say it! You have no right to say anything, unless, you relive what I had.” The God said gravely. Tony nodded, a certain understanding, fear, pulling inside his brown. “Explain.” Loki ordered.

“First, let me tell you that the blue…” Loki shut his mouth literally, using his hand.

“No more dancing around, Stark.” He hissed, tired, so very tired from half-truths. Nines, did he felt empathy with his mother. It was so degrading, hurtful, bitter. Loki felt stupid, used, useless. “Please.” He asked. “Truth.”

Tony nodded, and he took his hand away, to curl it around Brainiac’s shoulder.

“I cannot die” The man said, as if it explained everything. “But I age, though. A shitty gene’s glitch that my father gifted me with.”

The God frowned, confused. He didn’t found any information on Stark’s _glitch_ , only, that Tony’s father was obsessed with a serum, which made Captain America…

_Oh…OH!_

“Did _your father_ experiment on you!?” Loki spewed, disgusted by the man, who fell so low, as to use his own child, as a lab rat.

“Yeah…” Tony confirmed, sounding hurt. “Made me a freak.” He added, and the God backpedalled. Poor, mistreated creature took his revulsion the wrong way.

“Darling,” He cooed, brushing his cheek gently. “My disdain is reserved for your _father_ exclusively.” The man’s eyes brightened at the admission, and Loki sighed in relieve. “Do your teammates know?”

“Yes, they do. They’re not the brightest bunch, but it was pretty clear that no mere mortal can survive this.” He tapped on the arc.  Loki nodded. It, also, caught his attention, but, since, the topic was touchy he didn’t push.

“So, was it a warning?” The God asked, planning to rip Captain to pieces next time he sees him. Tony was alive, which meant Universe will stand, but the assault cannot and won’t go unpunished.

“A message.” The Brainiac answered, smirking amusedly.

“Which read?”

“Drop dead.” Tony declared and sniggered.

“I don’t see what amuses you so, dear.” Loki purred, happy that Tony took it easy.

“You see, love, I can’t drop dead, they can, though.” The man explained, still highly entertained. _Then, again, maybe he didn’t._ “So, can we address the elephant in the room, finally, or you’re still pissed off?”

The God briefly looked at his indigo blue hand, that was wrapped protectively around the man, and thought, that they might. Tony was showing absolutely no signs of disdain, so, maybe he could sacrifice a bit of his pride, to sate Brainiac’s curiosity.

“I was adopted, as you, no doubt, know. I was raised as an Asgardian royalty, but it turns out, I’m a lowly runt, that was thrown out of its home.” Loki shared, his voice clean of any emotion.

“You need to talk with your parents.” Tony commented, throwing Loki off balance. “I’m not free to divulge any information on this particular topic, but let me say, that no matter how and where you were born, you are worthy of your title.”

“You keeping secret… hurts.” The God confessed, leaning in, hiding into the warmth of the man he came to love. Tony hugged him close, and kissed his temple, murmuring:

“How else will you learn the value of truths, love?”

“Must you be so cruel?” Loki wondered, smirking, despite the discomfort.

“We both know, you wouldn’t have listened otherwise.” Tony teased, and the God hummed his agreement. That was the truth.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

For the last five days, Loki was nagging Tony about two things: immortality and heavy bodily damage; and if the first one got some attention, the second was none-negotiable, whatsoever.

The God was ecstatic that Brainiac had no issues with prolonging his life, probably, because _the glitch_ will make him an ugly zombie someday; and let’s be honest, being trapped in a decomposing body, is not something anyone wants. Thus, Tony easily agreed to give Loki all the information he had on the condition, and allowed the God to experiment.  

Loki was horrified by the results. He could not phantom how crazy and heartless a man should be to do that to his own flesh and blood.

The cells in Tony’s body were maimed beyond recognition. The God didn’t know how the man survived the transformations, and admired the inner-strengths he had. How much pain it was…How petrified and helpless the child must have felt…Loki shuddered. Anyway, Tony’s body, by miracle or otherwise, found a way to cope with the crude assault. Unfortunately, any interruption with the fragile balance led to the immediate destruction, which meant _the apple_ was a no-go. In the base of it was the healing factor. It literally improved things to perfection, and, sadly, Tony could live, only, as a monstrosity.

Fortunately, Loki knew a dozen more ways of making the man immortal, regrettably, Brainiac’s body was against them as well, which nettled the God greatly. Thus, he switched to another problem, to clear his head and vent his frustration. Alas, the Brainiac didn’t see it that way, which is why they were arguing again.

“No, love.” Tony said, deceptively calm. The God knew he was pushing too much, and that Brainiac reached the limit of his patience, but he wanted what he wanted, consequences be dammed.

“Why are you denying me this!?” Loki hissed, upset. “I have the right to protect what’s mine. I’ll look weak if it goes unpunished. But, scratch that, I want to hurt him.”

“No.” The Brainiac repeated, his voice tight, looking at his monitors. It frustrated the God. He strolled to the man, and grabbed him by his shoulder to turn, growling: “Don’t ignore me.”

Loki did not register, when the man moved or how exactly he managed to throw him on a work table, but he did register the discomfort of his body, his fear and the fury Tony was projecting.

The God squirmed under the man, but the hand was holding him tight. He was pinned to the metal surface, unable to get free, and painfully aware that this, given the right circumstance, could be his last moments.

“No” Tony repeated. “You are a child, ruled by the emotions. You don’t stand a chance against them. They have broken you once, I’m not allowing for it to repeat. You are not going near them again, until you know how to stand your ground. Am I being clear?”  

He was, but the God had too much stubbornness, and, still, lacked common sense.

The power Tony had aroused and scared Loki equally, and he was hooked on that. Nobody made him feel this way. He wanted to submit and rebel, at the same time, and he knew that whatever he chooses the man will stand by him, either protecting him or reigning him.

The God could not decide. From one hand, he could go to his parents, lie to them a bit, and get his freedom to act, from the other, Tony was right, he was not ready to take them on. Plus, it will upset the man, which was what really bothered Loki. But…argh! The Captain shot him!

“Love” Tony whispered, his eyes radiating exasperated fondness. “Listen to me, just this once.” The man purred leaning in to kiss Loki. The God mewled into the caress, trying to use the moment to brake free, but Tony was holding him firmly, chuckling into his lips. “I, guess, that’s a _no_ ”

Loki did not answer, biting gently, and enjoying the power play, that he was steadily losing.  If to think of it, he could not stand to lose, until he met Tony. He was always about the victory, no matter how, no matter how much it cost; it was the only thing that mattered. The Brainiac, though, showed him that the road to success, was important as much; and _loosing_ was not the end, on some occasions it was _the victory_.

The God arched into the caress, moaning under skillful touch. What he was thinking about? Why he ever wanted to go against his wishes, at this point, Loki had no clue.

It will be back – the clinical recklessness; the wish to revolt. He will probably irk the man, and Tony will punish him for that, but it all will come later. Right this moment, Loki was content to be where he was. He was comfortable in the submissive role. He liked, that the man above him could rule him so easily; could undo him in mere minutes.

“You realise that you’re my number one priority and I’d ugly things to keep you safe?” The man murmured into his skin, biting his collarbone, none so gently.

The God groaned: “Yes,” clinging to him, pleasure clouding his mind.

“Good” Tony said, ruining him thoughtfully.

***  
The nasty curse fall from the God’s lips for the hundredths time in the last hour. He tried, unsuccessfully, to stay composed, but the stunt Tony pulled infuriated him greatly.

The man promised him ugly things, but this was wicked.

“I don’t see why are you so upset, love. I’ve warned you, haven’t I?” The Brainiac sniggered next to him, and Loki shoved him, making the man laugh. “Aww…poor kiddo.” He cooed, and the God outright growled at him.

“You’ll pay for this dearly, Stark.” He threatened, rolling his eyes at the shit-eating grin he got for all his trouble.

“I’m petrified.” The man teased, looking nothing but.

“You good-for-n…” Loki started, but shut his mouth with a snap, feeling the familiar energy entering the room.

“Haven’t I raised you better, my son?”

Loki turned, to face the woman, who have showed him only love and patience throughout the years. “You did, mother.”  

 


	17. Chapter XVII

“Your majesty.” Tony bowed politely in Asgardian manner, and Loki gaped at him. How did he…? However, he didn’t finish the thought, because his mother reacted even more surreal. She _giggled,_ dismissing the gesture with the hand-wave.

“How many times should I tell you, Anthony, that formalities reserved strictly for outsiders.”

“As many times, as I should remind you, ma’am, that I need somebody to respect in my life, and I see no one worthy of it than you.” The man grinned at his mother in way, that suggested they were close, but … WTF!?

“Would somebody, please, explain what the Hel is happening here!?” Loki whined, more than a tad disturbed by the display.

They both looked at him indulgently, amused and oh so condescending. The God folded his arms, the perfect posture of bemusement or petulance, if you were looking from the other side of things.

Tony smirked, taunting: “So mature,” and chuckled, when Loki growled at him.

“Now, now, my boy, don’t need to be rude.” She chastised him, and the God’s shoulders slumped. The Hel with them both!

“Fine” He hissed, and was ready to leave, when the doors opened the second time and his father came through. Loki blanched, and looked at Tony accusingly, mouthing: “Why do you hate me?”

The man shrugged innocently, looking highly entertained.

“Son” His father greeted him, and Loki bowed slightly in acknowledgment. “Stark” The king said, nodding his head slightly, confusing the God even more, and when Tony didn’t show any inclination to bow, but simply copied the gesture, adding dismissive: “Odin.” The God broke.

“Tell me why in the name of Nines you treat him as equal!?”

“Because he is,” was his mother’s serene reply, and Loki felt, like screaming. “And before you get into a fit, sit, breath and once in your life listen to what your father has to say.”

The God tensed, and despite, being furious with Tony, glanced at the man for reassurance, who nodded subtly. Loki then focused his gaze on his father and sat, but not before _asking_ the Brainiac to join him.

Tony, thankfully, got the drift and sat next to him, as closely as politeness allowed, but Loki was too far nervous to care about protocol, so the moment the man settled he plastered himself to his side, instantly feeling safer than ever. He heard his lover swallow a pleased purr, and embraced his subtly. Now, he was ready to face anything.

Odin raised his eyebrow at the intimacy, but refrained from commenting, which alarmed Loki. Something grand was happening, and the God had no clue.

“I’m glad you finally decided to speak things through, Loki.” His father started, but the God snorted.

“I didn’t decide anything. He forced me to. I was perfectly content with how things were.”

The older God rolled his eyes at him.

“Stark was merely concerned for your safety, and decided that Asgard will suit you best, after all.” Loki palled, swallowing thickly. Did Tony finally had enough of him?

“Temporarily.” The man added, but the younger God heard nothing, besides his madly beating heart.

“You lied to me!” Loki accused, turning to Tony.

“I did no such thing.” The man said, calm, calculating, and it froze Loki’s blood. Why the man was so distant, suddenly? “I told you what you needed to know, and what I cannot tell you they will, provided, you give them a chance to speak, which you promised, you will.”

“My son, calm yourself. You are too important to leave you here unprotected. Whatever Anthony does, you can be sure he has your best interests at heart.” His mother reassured, but Loki was past the point of placating. Lies, lies, LIES!

“Oh, now I’m suddenly important!” He hissed, trying to get away from the man he thought he can trust, but Tony would have none of it. “Let me go!” The God roared, burning him and himself in the process, but the Brainiac held him firmly.

“You’re not listening.” The man said, in a voice grave and deadly, which without a fault, made Loki pause and listen, truly listen. “I cannot tell you. I am bound by an agreement to keep my silence. There’s nothing more I wish, but to tell you the truth. I begged them to tell you the truth. They declined me then, and refusing me now, but don’t you dare to think you were not important. You’ve always been important. Nines, for me…” Tony faltered, wincing. “Never mind…Odin fucked up badly. Trust me, he will pay for that, but right now, please, stop being a brat and let them speak.”

“Why?” He asked Tony, concerned by the display. “Why you cannot tell me?”

“Because it was your father’s wish to keep you uninfluenced.” Odin spoke, and Loki turned to look at him.

“My father?”

“Yes. Your true father, king Laufey.  There was a time when Asgard and Jotunheim weren’t enemies, and he was forced to hide you with us, to save the bloodline. We took good care of you…”

“And then you decided that the puppet king won’t go amiss.” Stark added poisonously. Odin glared at the man, who smirked challenging. “You’re free to correct me if I’m wrong.”

“You’re wrong, Stark. Your family went missing. Laufley was found dead. What we were supposed to do?”

“Surely not brainwash the only heir to the throne. You were supposed to protect him; to teach and guide him. How could you?” Tony accused, and Loki…well, he was beyond confused and their words… they didn’t make much sense to him.

“No, Stark. You were supposed to do that. You’re his guardian, are you not?” Odin smirked, cruelly, and Tony growled at him.

“I’m his betrothed, yes.” He rasped, clearly in pain. “And you know as well as I do, I’m not allowed to say it, not until you, as _official guardian_ introduce us. But, since, you’re a piece of shit, you won’t, probably, ever.”

“We all have to pay, haven’t we?” Odin asked, delighted by the man’s pain, and it was Loki’s turn to growl at him.

“Make it stop.” He commanded his father, but the older God looked unimpressed.

“I wasn’t the one who broke the agreement.” He said smug.

Loki squatted at him, and in one fluid motion, he was in his face a dagger firmly pressed to the man’s neck.

“You’re convinced I won’t hurt you, _father_.” Loki spit. “But let me reassure you that if you won’t release him from whatever oath he had given, so help me Nines, I will make you suffer.”

“You are ready to threaten your king for him?” Odin asked in disbelieve.

“I’m ready to do things far more awful then this.” Loki promised, pressing the blade into the skin.

“I can put you in your place, little one, don’t doubt that, but there’s a limit to what your mother will forgive me for, so be it, as you wish. Loki Laufeyson, the prince of Jotunheim, may I introduce you to Anthony Edward Stark, the king of Midgard, your betrothed.”


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments, dear readers.  
> I feel your love, and I promise not to "cliffhang" things so dramatically :D  
> Or not...))))  
> Enjoy

Loki gaped at Tony, who had a shit eating grin plastered all over his face.

“Told you it would work.” The man bragged to his mother, who smiled at him indulgently.

“I’m not sure who’s more childish you or my son, and I hope you won’t put yourself in danger, like this, ever again.”

“Sure, but I wouldn’t advise to hold your breath, though…” Tony drifted, smugness emitting from him in waves.  

Odin snorted at them, easily taking the dagger out of Loki’s hand, and pushing him gently off himself. “I ought to have your heads for this.”

“Oh, come on, All-father. Don’t be a sore loser. I beat you fair and square.”

“Nothing you do is fair, Stark.” The older God commented, strange fondness in his voice.

“True.” Tony agreed. “But you ventured a step too far, Odin. So, don’t blame me for tricks.”

“You are the king of Midgard…” Loki whispered, shell-shocked, reality finally catching up with him. He knew that Tony was an influential man, but he wouldn’t have ever guessed how much. Hel, his father, respected the man, and that was something unheard of.

They looked at him then, gazes gentle, and he felt, like a child caught between a power struggle he did not understand nor has a chance to participate in. At best, he was a token, that they used to pull each other’s strings. It felt disgusting. Nothing changed, in the end, he still was a possession, not a person.

Suddenly, a desperate, irrational though run through God’s upset mind: kill them all and break this circle. Loki escaped from the Titan, he survived the tortures for what? To be dragged back into the political plays, which put him into this situation in the first place.

The God balled his first, his eyes blazing with betrayal and fury. Tony noticed the change, and sighed, tiredly, standing up, cautiously.

“Love, please, don’t do anything rush. The last time it ended with you falling down the void.”

“Don’t…” The words caught in his throat, cutting him, but he pushed. “Don’t call me that, bastard. How long did you _play_ me?”

“I didn’t play you, Loki.” Tony reassured, and the God laughed bitterly.

“Lies.”

Tony groaned, exasperated. “You know it’s not. You can fucking feel when people lie to you, so don’t.blew.the.shit.out.of.proportion.”

“Am I? You used me!” The God accused, and Tony rolled his eyes at him.

“I used you?! Man, you’re such a brat! Thanks to you, your majesty to be, Midgard, Asgard and Jotunhaim are at the brink of war. Earth doesn’t want you here, because apparently, they are not happy with the attack, especially if it means that mad Titan will come, and he will, since you managed to flee. So, they insist I ship you back to Asgard, and be done with it. Asgard are not happy with you, either, with you breaking the Bifrost and almost killing Thor, reasonable; and let’s not mention what Jotunhaim wants to do with you, heir or not. Thus, you shut up, and allow me to save your ass, or forgive me Frigg, I will beat the living daylight out of you myself!”

Loki blinked at Tony, apparently lost for words, disturbed by his speech. The God knew he fucked up, but he didn’t know to what extent. It didn’t cross his mind, that people, and the council wanted him executed. He was used to be _slapped_ for his misdeeds, but not really punished.

He started to shake, panic leaping to his throat. He was trying hard not to break down, but it was near to impossible. Tony sensed it, and came to him, enveloping him into a firm hug, and the God held him for dear life.

“I am sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” He whined into the man’s skin, noting that he didn’t mature at all. He was still the lost child, that have no idea how to clean the mess he created.

“It will be fine, love” Tony cooed, shushing him, nodding probably to his parents, whom he heard move, likely leaving. He was grateful for that. He wanted to be left alone with the man, who despite everything, was his only comfort.

“How can you say that? Everyone wants me dead…” Loki whispered, fear prominent in his voice.

“Only now getting it, huh? Must be crushing.” The man teased him, and the God punched him, getting angry.

“Is everything a joke to you!?”

“You are terribly moody, have you noticed?” Tony said, and Loki growled at him.

“You’re driving me mad!”

“No, it’s the other way around, but I love it.” The man said, smiling at him broadly.

“I haven’t noticed.” The God said giving up, too much stress and conflicting emotion. It felt, like the last time; his mind was buzzing with hate and love, fury and indifference. He didn’t know whom to trust. He had a vague understanding of what was occurring. In short, it was chaos, and he was awful at navigating it.

Tony beckoned him to move, and Loki followed mindlessly. They settled on the bed, the man hugging him tightly to his body.

“You haven’t noticed, because you were busy being in love.” The Brainiac shared, and Loki would have burned him alive, but he had no energy left for grand fits, so he settled for verbal assault.

“And you apparently were busy with other things.” He commented naughtily.

“Well, I tried to be, anyway. I screwed up, though. You’re too distracting.”

“What a compliment…” Loki drawled sarcastically.

“It is.” The man confirmed, ignoring the God. “I am not easily distracted. Life of the ruling taught me a lot of things, and the primary one is: sentiments are a weakness. You are a weakness. I confess, it would be so much easier to feed you to the lions, and have we met, let’s say fifteen years ago, I would have done that, not batting an eye.”

“But you’re my betrothed. Haven’t you supposed to protect me?”

The man smirked unpleasantly then, making the God shiver. “Protection is a very vague term.” But as fast the viciousness came, it was gone, replaced by a goofy smile. “You’re quite accepting of engagement part. I’m almost shocked.”

Loki snorted: “I’m not that oblivious of the life of the ruling.”

“Might have fooled me.” Tony teased, and the God pinched him, unable to resist.

“Ouch, brat.” The man said, rubbing the sore spot.

“You’re infuriating creature, and I want to rip you apart quite often, but I’m happy you’re meant for me. I truly am.” The God murmured, almost shy.

“I am too. Now, sleep. There’s a lot we need to do, and I want you sharp and ready.”

“Don’t presume to order me, Stark.” Loki mumbled, despite sprawling himself all-over the man, getting comfy.

“I would never.” He heard an amused chuckle through the doziness.


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, dear readers  
> Happy new year!

The God was staring at the man for the last hour, despite promising himself that he will not. Nines, did it not sit well with him. He could not wrap his brain around the fact that Tony was the king, and a powerful one.

When they woke-up the next day, the first thing Loki did, besides screwing the man, was interrogating his mother. She didn’t tell him much, being highly annoying with her illusiveness, but what she did tell made Loki respect the hell out of the man.

The God was already captivated by him, and all starry-eyed, but damn was Tony amazing. According to his mother, the man survived assassination, by escaping the killers and then found a way to get into an orphanage, from which he was adopted by Howard, being only four years old.

It didn’t go well for a poor baby, seeing how Howard chose him specifically, because of his genes and experimented on him, until Loki’s mother took him away.

As to why his adoptive kin was so accepting of the man…well…he was their true family. Tony was the son of Odin’s brother and Midgardian princess, who was very close with Frigg. He was literally the only thing that was left of them, so, no matter what shit he pulled, and there was a lot, they always protected and supported him, not that he needed it.

The man was a genius, and quickly got the gist of the ruling, becoming one of the most feared and powerful king’s in the Nines.

He was doing great, until, Loki screwed it all up for him.

That thought didn’t let him go. The God was happy that Tony was his betrothed, and no matter what, they will be together. It was not something one could break or get out of, but Loki was scared that the man will revalue his affection, because, frankly, there’s nothing the God could offer in return, besides more problems.

“Loki Laufeyson how do you plead?” He heard and snapped out of his ponderings.

“Not guilty” The God proclaimed confidently, despite feeling inadequately fearful. The approving smile he got from Tony helped a bit. He was still cautious about the plan they come up with, but he didn’t dare argue.

The best part of the Kings snorted. It was clear that they had opposite view on the matter, and Loki truly did not see how Tony would pull this off.

“You have a nerve child to spew such blunt lies in front of the kings.” The elder of Jotuns’ hissed at him. The God fought hard not to wince, trembling slightly from effort to stay calm and collected.

“Since, he is one, Elkir, I vote he has all rights.” The man he would give his life for, snarked, smirking infuriatingly.

“He is an heir, your majesty. Slight, but noteworthy, difference.” The elder rebuked.

“As well as my intended.” Tony added poisonous, making the man scoff. “Thus, for the crimes against Midgard and its people I declare, Loki Laufeyson, not guilty.”

“You truly cannot resist a pretty face, Stark. It’s pitiful.” The king of Nidavellir, Hreidmar mocked. Stark flipped him, being as rude as he pleased, and growled:

“That face belongs to me. Disrespect him again, and I show you why exactly they call me _The Merchant of death._ Besides, have you forgotten Malvery? I’d say her beauty did not help her one bit.”

“But you cannot argue that this is a valid point knowing you, dear Stark.” The king of Álfheimr, Thalion, intervened, smiling at Tony in a way that made Loki desire to slit his throat and gorge on his blood; the _Malvery_ issue damaging his self-control further. To his utter misery, Tony smiled indulgently at the elf, and _purred_ :

“You know me so well, Thalion, but let me assure you if not for the tortures my love had faced, I’d have slit his throat upon his arrival.”

“I remember you fantasising about it, Stark.” The king of Muspelheim, Surtr, remarked. “I wonder what has changed.”

“Nothing much. I simply decided he is more of value alive than dead.” Tony countered, not batting an eye.

Loki couldn’t supress the horror that sipped into his calm façade, and swallowed thickly. Tony was ruthless. Tony was cold. Tony was manipulative. Tony was the KING.

“I see.” Surtr said, and fell silent.

“Your generosity does not change much, I’m afraid. The boy is still guilty of the genocide and attempt assassination.” Thalion reminded, with a satisfactory smile.

“I would not call the usual squabble between siblings an _attempted assassination,_ Thalion, or otherwise we will have you on trial every other weak.” Odin commented, seemingly, offhandedly.

“However, if I recall correctly, they are not truly siblings.” The elf’s king pushed.

“But they are family, less you have forgotten.” Tony countered.

“You truly want to keep him, don’t you, dear?” Thalion enquired in soft tones, and Loki growled outright, image be damned. Tony was his! Naturally, the kings ignored him altogether.

“Would I threaten to start a war otherwise?” The man inquired.

“I guess not. Pity, truly. I hoped you would stay true to your word.” The king remarked, and Loki was on the verge of doing something truly stupid, but the hot waves of his father’s magic, that licked him now and then, made him reconsider.

“Will you make it difficult for me still?” Tony asked honestly.

“I do not want to bring you pain, dear. However, I do not see the boy as worthy. I apologise, but I must follow my heart desire.” Thalion said, with honest regret and Tony nodded. “The genocide.”

“I vote guilty.” Elkir declared with passion, Thalion and Hreidmar concurring.

“You take too much responsibility, Elkir, with caring too little for the consequences.” The king of Vanaheimr, Eerika, the only woman in the bunch, observed. “Jotunheim lost so much already. I don’t see how the execution of the only rightful heir will help it to raise to its formal glory, despite seeing the gain it will bring to others.” She finished, looking pointedly at Thalion and Hreidmar.

“We came to a draw then.” Odin concluded, looking at the only one who did not speak nor show any interest in the occurring, the king of Niflheim, Hel.

“Urghhh,” Hreidmar groaned. “Don’t ask him. We all know who he’ll side with.”

“It’s only your problem, you cannot find a common ground with me, dwarfy. No need to be rude.” Hel spoke, mocking and sharp; his voice dead and unpleasant for all living beings, except Tony it seemed, because instead of involuntary flinching, he gifted the man with a friendly smile. “However, I, also, don’t see how any of this is profitable to you, Tony. He seems …” Hel didn’t finish his thought, smirking at the man suggestively.

That was the last straw. Loki ignored the warning burn of the All-father’s magic and hissed:

“You all have seemed forgotten my presence, but let me remind you, honourable Kings that I am not yet dead nor I ever was deaf or blind. I am not guilty of the assault the mad Titan brought upon Midgard. As much it is devastating for my pride to admit, I was stripped of my will and sanity; a mere doll obediently following its master’s whims. However, I managed to break his control long enough to plan my own downfall, rendering his efforts useless. Moreover, I did not try to assassinate Thor; merely show the All-father his inability to take the position and succeeded in it. The _genocide_ you try to accuse me off, had no time to take place. I admit it was an error of judgment, but I believed I was a prince of Asgard, and, at that time I was the king’s regent. The Jotuns came here and threaten the All-fathers life. I acted accordingly. Thus, honourable kings, seeing and knowing what I am capable of, I dare you to disregard my connection and my right to own the King of Midgard one more time.” The God finished his tirade glaring full heartedly at Hel and Thalion; his magic cracking around him.

The room felt silent, watching the God with various degrees of curiosity; some deemed him to be an overconfident brat; some found him a rough gem, with great potential. Tony was overly proud, and Hel clapped his hands, laughing.

“Fine, fine.” He waved him off, chuckling at Loki’s snarl. “I may have seen what got you hooked, Tony. I side with you, exclusively, as always.” Hel winked at the man, and turned to the God, suddenly serious. “I respect and envy your right, Loki. I will not challenge it, but if you slip, be sure I’ll be there.”

Loki nodded sharply, accepting the terms.

“We have decided then.” Odin concluded, in a tone of voice that didn’t allow arguments. “Loki Laufeyson, for the crimes against Midgard, Jotunheim and Asgard we declare you not guilty. You may leave.” He proclaimed, hitting the sceptre on the ground and Loki could finally breathe without fear; the magic that bounded him gone.

He bowed courtly, and despite a desperate wish to run into Tony’s arms and kiss him or probably strangle, he walked out of the room, free.


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, dear readers for your kudos and support.  
> Enjoy

The God was pacing the room, sparks of his Jotun magic freezing the space around him, which he noticed from time to time, growled, melting the annoying ice, to repeat the process several minutes later.

 _What was taking them so long?_ He thought, loathing his inability to participate, and the fact that he was forced to leave Tony among those _vultures,_ vexed him to no end.

Loki acknowledged that Tony did not need him or his support, which hurt him more. It was breath-taking to watch his lover _at work_ , in his element.

The God would gladly kneel before such a King, and serve him till the ends of time, love or not. Unfortunately, he was not the only one who saw the appeal and trembled reverently in the face of his glory.

After the trial, it became clear that his betrothed hid from him many affairs, that were much more important than his _fling_ with the mortal whore; and this _Malvery_ person was driving him insane.

“So, unruly love of mine, in how much trouble am I?” He heard an amused drawl of the man he was desperate to keep, and constantly tempted to burn.

“Depends on how willing you are to _share_.” Loki growled, turning to him, not hiding his distress, insecurity or jealousy. Tony smiled at him; his infuriatingly, warm smile and Loki whined, deeming him highly unfair: “Would it be too much to ask to drop the masks and _speak_ with me?”

“Depends on how willing you are to do the same.” The man offered, walking deeper into the room, closer to him, but not close enough to touch. “Would you like to sit down?” He proposed, looking sharp, calculating, and above all royal.

“So, I’ll be speaking with a king.” The God mocked, his voice cold. “As you wish, your majesty.” He added gasoline to the fire, and walked to the nearest chair, sitting down.

“I find it fare, since, I’ll be facing the God of lies.”  Tony said, matching his tone and sat opposite him.

Loki flinched inwardly. That was a low blow. His heart was bleeding already, and they are yet to start.

“You have questions, I gather.” The man offered, making the God, almost, scoff at him…almost.

“I do. Who’s this Malvery, you were speaking of?”

“My ex-fiancé.” Tony answered nonchalantly, as if the question was about weather.

“I see. What happened to her?”

“She betrayed me. I killed her.” He answered in the same tones, and the God could not hide the surprise, making the man smirk. “Yeah, not a hero.” He remarked.

“Thalion and Hel?” The God inquired, ripping his heart a bit more.

“Thalion and I grew together. We were somewhat of unwanted entities, you see. Both survived the assassination; both were destined to take thrones nobody was willing to give us, and what is most remarkable both were refusing to bent to others’ will. So, as you may imagine, we quickly found a common ground and, as you know, palace life can get rather boring, thus, we found a pleasurable way to entertain ourselves, now and then. Hel was, what people would call _my first love_ , but, let me assure you, he was not – my only love was and is you.”

Loki swallowed thickly, fighting for the control over his emotions that with each word became wilder, and pushed further.

“So, correct me if I’m wrong, but you were against the arranged marriage?” The God asked, dying a little inside, because this was the most important question; the thought that he tried to banish from his mind, like a monster that had no place in his paradise, but, as he said in the court hall, he was nor deaf, nor blind.

“Yes.” Tony simply answered, and Loki blinked slowly, willing his heart to shatter silently.

“I see.” He answered, sounding dead even to his own ears.

“I don’t think you do.” The man countered, and moved, taking his chin into his hand, forcing Loki to look into the deep brown eyes, that were glowing with fierce possessiveness and unlimited love. “I found out about the engagement when I was sixteen. It didn’t sit well with me, so I went to Kings and outright refused to participate in their games. Seven hundred years, and a nasty spell later, I was free to do as I pleased, and I thought there was no better time than it, but then I saw you. It was, like seeing Yggdrasil. I was blinded by you instantly, never knowing who you truly where. Then Thor came, and the puzzle clicked. I was furious with myself. I loathe myself still. If I wasn’t so brash; if I _listened,_ you may have been spared the hell you went through. So, I did everything that was in my power to save you; to atone for my mistake.”

“So, it’s pity?” Loki hissed, not believing his own ears. Tony laughed.

“Trust you to twist it all.” Then he kneeled before the God, shocking him thoughtfully, putting his right hand on his heart. “I pledge myself to you, Loki Laufeyson the heir of Jotunheim, my betrothed. You are the only one I love and die for. You may accept or decline my offer, it does not matter, as I will guard and adore you till my last breath.”

Loki gaped at him, and then slid down pushing the man, embracing him, trying to get, as close, as he could possibly be.

“I don’t know what I did for you to notice me, but I cannot refuse the pleasure of being loved by you and be yours.”

“Does it mean I’m in the clear?” He heard HIS Tony say sheepishly and laughed, kissing the madman, _truly a madman_ , thoughtfully.

When they broke apart, panting, Loki asked a tad incredulous.

“Seven hundred?”

“Come on, silly love, think. I cannot possibly ruin so many in such little time.” Tony snarked; the God smirking at him mockingly. “Even I need more time than several decades, brat.” He added pouting, making Loki snigger.

“I suppose so.” He teased more, yelping when the man pounced on him, kissing the common sense out.


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for interest, dear readers  
> Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Intoxic, thank you for your comments, I, always, looking forward to them. I'm glad you like this story, and, as per your request, some glimpse in the past ;)

He run and run, until his little legs could not move anymore, but even then, he crawled forward, determined to fulfil his promise to his parents: “I won’t die.”

***  
The winter came out of nowhere, unfortunately, he could remember only it, as any other season he was locked in the white room, being stabbed and cut open, by a man, who demanded he calls him _father_. He never will, but the irony could not escape him. The one who gave him life, forbid calling him that. The one who was determined to take it away insisted on it.

***

It was so much pain, he thought, he would die, despite his struggles. The photographic memory, high intellect, he mused, was a course. He was acutely aware that he was a child, but his mind met too horrors too many to be called childish. He supposed it was the end, she changed that, though.

***

The woman was kind. Her name was Frigg, and he would never try and banish her out of his memory; won’t replace her with diagrams and ideas. She was the closest thing to _happiness_ he knew in this hell.

***

Studying was boring, but they did not allow him to learn, so, he lied and tricked, and hid from them, spending hours in the forbidden part of the castle: the library.

“Huh, I’m surprised to see a mortal here.” An elfish looking boy commented one day. He was surprised for a second, and then smirked at the intruder.

“I don’t believe you to be so dense, but, if I misjudged, please, feel free to fuck off.”

“Urgh, do you have to be so rude?” The elf whined sitting next to him.

“Give me a reason not to.” He commented, observing the newcomer.

“I’m not sure you’re worth it.” The elf mused.

“Pity, cos I’m sure you are.” He grinned at the boy wolfishly.

***

“Ah, please, Stark, please…” The breathy plead was igniting his blood, as nothing else. He loved to be in control. He adored how compromised and needy Thalion looked. It thrilled him that he could rule this prideful and arrogant being, simply by touch.

“Since you’re asking so nicely…” He purred, biting his earlobe, and took him roughly.

***

The years left more imprint on his body, then they did on others. It was plainly clear he was decaying faster than any of them. Time was not his ally, it was his enemy, and, thus, he was determined not to waste any of it.

***

“I’m jealous of you, dear Stark.” Thalion purred, embracing him subtly. “You mature in rapid succession.”

“Funny, you put it that way.” He growled, displeased with elf’s teasing.

“Hilarious, you still deny an obvious advantage.” Thalion countered, his breath caressing the skin on his neck, warmth seeping in, lulling his viciousness, but does nothing to sweeten the bitterness.

He spun, and pushed the elf into the wall, snarling: “I cheat death on daily basis, never presume I’ve given up.”

***

“What brought you here, wanderer? It’s a dangerous land.” A young woman asked him, popping out of the fire. He checked her out, finding the picture pleasing, and smiled, flirtatious.

“Boredom.”

“Ah, and I thought a death wish.” She grinned at him sharply, and he smirked bloodthirsty. He liked her.

***

He breathed heavily, corpses of his assassins lying beneath his feet. Nines, they were so many. He destroyed hundreds, and thousands came to replace them. So much death ripped at his heart, and hardened his soul. He started to adore her. She may be wanted to claim him faster than she should, but never failed to take his enemies first.

“Be careful with the fascination, Anthony. Death is a cruel mistress.” She warned him, quenching the flames.

“Rich coming from you, Malvery.” He remarked, smiling at her wantonly, watching how she glided to him, enchanting angles and seductive curves.

“I’m but a tool in the hands of a cruel _Merchant_.” She purred, before claiming his lips.

***

“Why!? Why are you doing this?” He wailed, dogging the flames, smelling his burnt flesh, gaging.

“I work for those who pay more, have you forgotten?” She mocked him, attacking again.

“I thought you loved me.” He nearly sobbed, launching at her.

“You thought wrong.” She said, meeting him in a clash.

***

He cried for months over her loss; his soul poisoned with betrayal and thirst for revenge. He wasn’t sure how and didn’t know when, but he will find people responsible for this and they will burn.

***

“It’s not wise, Anthony. Your people, Nines, are not aware of who you are; leave it be, you’re not ready to rule.” The All-father insisted.

“Stark.” He corrected coldly.

“Excuse me, child?” Odin bristled.

“I’m Anthony Edward Stark, a lost heir of Midgard, the son of honourable Baldur and wise Arinna. I succeeded the throne two decades ago, which you failed to inform me of, All-father, thus, I am equal to you, Odin, and don’t you dare disrespect me.”

***

“Is this an attempted suicide or am I missing something?” He heard the amused drawl of Hel, and felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine. This God was as close to death as he could get, without actually dying. Every and any interaction with the male made him warm and tingly all over. He, even go as far as to say, he was smitten by him.

He turned to look at Hel, lazy smirk on his lips. The God was a worthy picture, with his ashy grey skin, yellow eyes, that were always alight with sharp intellect and sarcastic humour, and a drool worthy body.

“Neither.” He answered, but did not get up from his lying position on the balcony’s railings. “You came too early, Hel.”

The God gifted him with an indulgent smirk and strolled over, brushing his cheek softly. “I came just in time, seeing how the spell Frigg gifted you with is failing.”

“What can you do?” He shrugged, leaning into the touch. “Seems death has a taste for me.”

Hel bent brushing their lips, teasingly, making him gasp. They were flirting from time to time, but he was sure Hel held no interest in him. “Unfortunately for her, I do to.” The God said in his teasing manner, claiming his lips in a possessive kiss.

***

“They want me to marry a Jotun prince, can you imagine!?” He hissed highly upset.

“That’s the life of the ruling.” Hel chuckled, caressing his hair.

“Do you not care for me at all?” He exclaimed, pouting.

“I do, Tony. However, the engagement cannot be broken or cheated. You’ll have to comply one way or another.” Hel explained, patiently.

“And if I decide to fight against, will you support me?” He inquired, almost pleading. The God smiled, bending down to kiss him gently.

“I will always support you.”

***

“Hel, do not stand in my way, I ventured far too deeply to stop now!” He hissed, grabbing the bottle and uncapping it.

“Yes, you did; killing, manipulating, conquering and bending, till they accepted you as a force to be reckoned with. I remember, I was there!” Hel growled, taking a step towards him, but he stepped back, balancing on the edge. “But this is a step too far, Tony. You will maim yourself!”

“You promised to support me always, Hel!” He accused, and it pained him to see the God so broken, but it was the only way to gain his freedom.

“I did, but I cannot support you on this. I’m much too selfish.”

“Well, this is a goodbye, then.” He said, swallowing the liquid in one go. “See you in hell, Hel.” Tony saluted, and jumped into the portal.

***

“Tony, Tony…” He heard a gentle voice calling him, and open his eyes smiling at his betrothed. He could not believe he refused such a treasure.

“Yes, love?” He asked, pulling the young God to him, burrowing his nose into the crook of his neck and breathing him in. The horrors, tortures, wars and losses; it all was worth it. Loki was home. Loki was happiness. Loki was everything he longed and wanted.

“You were whimpering in your sleep. Another nightmare?” He inquired, worry in his voice and embraced him tightly.

“No, love, just a memory.” He reassured him.

“I wonder will you ever tell me the whole story…” The God commented.

“I might, but not tonight. I still feel much too tired to be awake.” He said and closed his eyes, drifting off, content.


	22. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear readers for support, comments and kudos.  
> Enjoy

“You thinking Asgard or Midgard, may be Jotunheim?” Tony asked him nonchalantly.

“Jotunheim sounds lovely.” Loki bristled, having troubles with coming to terms with his lover’s admirers. Hel, being the most difficult. The God was not openly flirting or threatening his claim outright, oh no, he was much too subtle and deviously clever. Hel provided _a friendly support_ that they _obviously_ needed.  It pissed Loki off, and especially, the fondness with which Tony spoke about and with him. “You may become a widower before the wedding night even occurs, but, don’t fret, I bet there’re plenty willing to die for a chance to comfort you.”

The man looked at him unimpressed, and then laughed scooping him into the tight embrace, that in all honesty hurt.

“You’re cute when jealous, but try not to threaten mine in the process. You know how poorly I react to it.” He purred serine, squeezing the God, who moaned in discomfort.

“I get it, I get it.”

“I don’t think you do, but that’s alright, we have loads of time for you to get there.” Tony teased, losing his grip. “Jotunheim will be glad to have you, by the way, common folks, at least, and I bet quite a bunch of elders. They truly do not appreciate Elkir’s rule.”

“Until they catch up, and connect my face with the destruction.” Loki commented bitterly, finding it still hard to process that he was an heir and destined to be king, probably because of the amount of shame and guilt he felt for trying to destroy his own realm.

“They’ll forgive you. If my people could forgive me for decades of reckless behaviour, yours surely can overlook one barren desert you created.”

“Tony, your people are not even aware of this.” Loki hissed upset.

“True.” He agreed. “I’m just saying, you never know how it will go, until you try it.”

“What do you want?” The God asked, returning the discussion to the starting point.

“I want you to be happy.” Tony commented, but despite the cheesiness of the phrases, there was nothing romantic about it. It was said in a clean voice, a fact; a goal, and Loki shuddered. “Plus, I don’t care _where_ you’ll become officially mine, as long as you do.”

***

The words that Tony said to him were on constant repeat in his mind. Loki could relate to them. It truly did not matter _where_. The God did not have a home per se. Thus, he needed to make a rational choice; the most beneficial for them, but for that he lacked information, so, he was on his way into the royal _data base,_ which was the only place that will not lie to him or omit anything vital.

He was strolling through the vast space of the royal library, having a vague understanding of what he was in search of, when muffled voices caught his attention.

It piqued his interest. Loki chose this time specifically, because, as per his research no one should be here. Thus, _the talk_ was secretive.

Loki spread his senses, and crept towards the voices, making sure to make himself untraceable to all eyes and ears.

“…him here. The bastard was bad enough!” He heard finally and stopped. The voice that have spoken was silvery in nature. A voice Loki haven’t heard before.

“Don’t you worry. It went perfectly the last time, and this time it will go even better.” That voice Loki knew. A voice full of arrogance and bigotry conviction – Elkir. “Now come. It wouldn’t be wise for you to stay here any longer.”

Loki was standing there, barely breathing, listening to the sound of receding footsteps. What Elkir was planning? Who was the mystery person? Whom they were discussing? Should he follow them or stay put? Should he inform Tony of this or was he exaggerating, assuming the worst, like the last time?

“Hey there, your majesty.” Loki heard, and turned so fast he almost got a whiplash. He growled at the amused man, and stalked forward ignoring him altogether. Hel was the last person he wanted to be around. The elder God had other plans, as it seems, as he quickly caught on with him, and whined, fake hurt prominent, in his annoying, honeyed voice.

“Soo cold. I wonder what I ever do to you.”

Loki glared at him, efficiently communicating one thought only: _Fuck off._

Hel grinned at him, like a shark that sensed blood and continued his taunting.

“It could not be because of me and Tony, could it? It’s antient history…at least for him it is.”

Loki greeted his teeth, stubbornly marching on and ignoring every cell in his body that wanted to leap forward and crush every bone in Hel’s body.

“Loki, please, be reasonable. I’m trying to build a bridge here, since you’ll see me awfully lot, because I am not going to leave his life again. Moreover, he doesn’t seem to want me to. Thus, it would be better if we could establish a _politeness of sorts_ .”

“You’ll not be present that much in his life, if I could help it.” Loki hissed unable to stay silent.

“Ah, but you cannot, your majesty. We both know that.” Hel said serene, and Loki bit his lip not to … cry, because he was right, Loki could do nothing about it. Tony made it clear that Hel is a dear friend, and asked Loki to tolerate him. The young God swallowed his pride and promised to do his best. Hel, naturally, used every opportunity to throw this fact in his face. Tony choose Hel over Loki, as simple as that. It hurt immensely, but Loki was trying to be _adult_ about it, and, as so far, failed miserably.

“Think about it.” Hel said, smirking wickedly.

Loki opened his mouth to retort, but was beat to it, by no one then his dearest lover.

“Think about what Hel? Are you seducing or antagonising my God?” Tony purred, appearing out of nowhere, circling his strong arm around his waist and giving him a light peck on the neck, melting him instantly.

Hel chose not to answer, keeping his grin intact, making Tony laugh, like he always did; and it made Loki’s heart bleed, as it always did, but today was not a usual day, because, suddenly his future husband lost all playfulness, and pronounced gravely.

“It does not matter, truly. I despise both. Do you want to know how much Hel?”

“Am I overstepping?” Hel ask courtly.

“You do.” Tony agreed.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Loki tensed, because they both knew what the answer to that will be. Tony surprised them again.

“Loki do you want him to leave?” He asked, and Loki’s heart leapt to his throat.

“Yes, I do.” He whispered, hopeful.

“There’s your answer.” Tony said nonchalantly, shocking Hel, and Loki.

“You’ll allow him to control whom you’re socialising with?” The elder God asked.

“It’s more about his comfort, then real control. You see, I **love** him, Hel. You make him miserable, on purpose. I’m not amused nor merciful. Want to get back to being _friends_? Make amends with him, because if he does not like you, you are not welcomed – clear?”

“Cristal.” Hel retorted, brusquely walking away.

Loki was watching Hel retreating, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading inside him, making him blush and fidget beside the man.

“How long you’ve been following me?” The God asked, suspicion getting a hold of him for a moment.

“Now and then. Told you technology is awesome.” He bragged, dragging the God into their rooms, which was the destination Loki was going to originally.

“No, no.” Loki denied. “You are awesome. I love you” He confessed breathlessly.

“Good to know.” The man teased, before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.


	23. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos, dear readers.  
> Enjoy

_Some time ago. Jotunheim._

A young Jotun, with an unusual golden eye colour, were sitting on the huge featherbed, pouting.

“Do they hate me, Elkir?” He wondered, his voice filling the room, making the other tremble subtly. It sounded, like silver bells crafted by elves – bewitching.

“Nobody can hate you, your majesty.” The man breathed out, coming closer to the youth. He was mesmerising. The Vanaheimr features prominent in his physique, and coupled together with Jotun colouring…He was a picture to witness; exotic, enchanting, undeniable.

“Don’t call me that, Elkir. The old man made it perfectly clear that I hold no title, besides _his bastard_.”

“Your father is ruthless and calculating, but he won’t give up _his precisions baby_ , not even to his beloved Baldur,thus, it’s safe to presume you’ll hold the title you deserve, your…Ulf.” Elkir quickly corrected himself, hearing the boy growl.

“It couldn’t be helped, could it?” He inquired rather naughty, falling on the bed.

“I’m afraid not.” Elkir confirmed, sitting on the bed, delighted when the boy curled into him.

***

“Baldur, my dearest friend, I’m delighted to have you in my house, finally.”

Laufey, the formidable king of Jotunheim, smiled his brightest, coming down from his ice throne to envelop in a hug the honourable king of Midgard. Baldur returned the gesture, chuckling.

“If you weren’t insisting on living on a frozen rock, I’d visit frequently.” The smaller man teased and they both laughed.

“You, greenhouse descendants, are never cease to amuse me.” Laufley snarked, breaking the embrace and bowing down to kiss the hand of the queen of Midgard, Arinna. “You look marvellous, milady.” He praised, noticing a young child hiding behind her skirts, and smiled softly. “Who’s hiding there?”

The queen smiled at him indulgently, encouraging her son to come out with a gentle tug of her hand. “You, always, noticed the most important things, milord.” She said, her voice warm, as a summer breeze. “Come out Anthony, meet the formidable king of Jotunheim.”

The child was tiny, compared to the giant, not more than three years old. He peeked from the hem of his mother’s dress, his eyes huge with wonder and traces of fear.

“Good day, your majesty.” He said, and despite the insecurity, his voice sounded strong.

“Good day, little one. What is your name?” The king asked, indulging the boy.

“My name is Anthony Edward Arinnson.” He said proudly, and Laufley raised his eyebrow, making the pair chuckle.

“Nice to meet you, Anthony. My name is Laufley Danson.”

“Nice to meet you, your majesty.” The child said, coming out from his hiding, and bowed slightly.

“Would you like to meet my sons?” The king asked, and the child brightened.

“Yes.”

“Come then.” He said, and lead the party to the dining hall.

***

Ulf was introduced to the small Midgardian child first, and it was clear that the brat despised him. He shrank from him, and winced every time Ulf spoke.

His father was not amused, and the king of Midgard looked disappointed. The queens, though, looked determined.

The time dragged. Ulf tried to interest the child, but his efforts were in vain. The child was adamant to stay away from him.

“You’re boring.” The brat said. “And your voice sounds funny.” Ulf greeted his teeth and smiled at the kid. He couldn’t afford to raise an argument.

***

Anthony’s demeanour changed, when the queen of Jotunheim introduced Ljot to the family. The kid was instantly drawn to the baby, and giggled when it changed its skin colour to match his.

“Whoa!” The brat exclaimed. “You’re so pretty. How does he do that?” He asked his father, ecstatic.

“Magic.” The king explained, and kid giggled, awed, muttering the rest of the evening _pretty, pretty, green fey_.

***

“Why did you have to be born?” Ulf, hissed, suffocating Ljot with the pillow, sparks of green burning his skin. “You ruined everything.”  The youngster growled, pushing.

“LJOT!” The queen bellowed, throwing Ulf into the wall, using her witchcraft. “You monster!” She accused calling the guards, and running away with her baby.

Ulf didn’t move. There was no point.

***

“Where’s my half-brother, father? Where do you hide him?”  Ulf purred, thrilled to see once formidable king, battered and bleeding under his feet.

“You will never find him, bastard.” The king spit at him, looking almighty. “I regret even looking at the whore you call mother.” He added arrogantly.

Ulf pierced his heart. The old man was of no use, anyway.

***

“Have you found the child?” Ulf asked Elkir.

“No. But I wouldn’t worry. He’s four, alone, in a world that knows nothing of his statue; his days are numbered.”

“Probably. Is the curse ready?”

“It is, your majesty.”

“Perfect.”

***

“You said it will die!” Ulf hissed at Elkir, slicing his cheek in his anger.

“It will, your majesty. Relax.”

***

“Elkir, you might have misjudged this one, and if the curse was not working so splendidly, you’d have been in a worse trouble.”

“Your kindness knows no bounds, your majesty.”

***

“I will not marry the Jotun. Nines, he is hideous, and his voice…it gives me the creeps.” Anthony growled.

“How could you know Anthony you’ve never met him.” Odin reasoned.

“I’m not amusing you, that’s final.”

Elkir bit back the snigger and retreated. The Midgardian child was foolish.

***

The Bristof crumbled, taking Ljot with it. Ulf was happy. Finally, he got rid of him.

_Present days_

“They remind me of cockroaches; ugly, disgusting, insects!” Ulf hissed, hitting the shelf. He was forced to hide for the last hundred. The hounds Stark sent for him were hard to ditch.

“Calm yourself, your majesty. We’re still in the game.” Elkir reasoned.

“How can you say that!? The hounds almost caught me. I cannot afford to have him here. The bastard was bad enough!”

“Don’t you worry. It went perfectly the last time, and this time it will go even better.” Elkir assured him. “Now come. It wouldn’t be wise for you to stay here any longer.”

Ulf allowed Elkir to guide him out of the library. His wish to mutilate the pair could wait. There were more important matters to attend to.


	24. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments, dear readers  
> Enjoy
> 
> Zime, Thank you for your comment. I'm glad you like the story, and I'll continue it. :)

“Where’s your green fey?” Hel purred, trailing his fingers softly along the back of the handsome man that was too tempting for his own good. He circled him, and bowed down until there was barely an inch of free space between them. The enchanting brown eyes looked at him amusingly, arrogant smirk ever present, and his whole being ached for a taste.

Hel didn’t think it was possible, but judging by his raw desire, it was the only explanation. He truly loved the cursed Merchant of Death, the Nameless King, who went down in the history as a rebel that stole _the kiss_ of death.

“Have you not forgotten something, Hel?” The man drawled, boredom prominent in his voice. The God sniggered, ducking his head to steal a small kiss, before dancing away from him. “I ought to slaughter you for this.” Tony growled, but didn’t move, simply gesturing for him to sit.

“You threaten me too many times too often for it to work, dear heart.” Hel offered, sitting opposite him.

“I hope you didn’t come here to flirt, Hel or I will reconsider.” He warned, this time meaning to do harm. The God raised his eyebrow, surprised. They went through a lot together and never he meant him any pain.

“Did your fey pissed you off or the court finally got on your nerves?”

“The half-breed is here.” Tony whined, with a sigh of frustration. “The court dismissed my evidence. They find it _circumstantial._ ”

“Thus, he walks?” Hel clarified, finding hard to believe Odin would allow this to pass.

“More than that, Reaper. He walks in glory.” The man hissed, upset.

Hel’s whole body trembled with the need to embrace him, like he did in his youth; to kiss his worry away, and take his mind to Valhalla, but, alas, he couldn’t. No one of them could. Tony was always obsessed with Loki. Granted, at that time, the man was not aware of his own infuriation, but Hel knew.

It was those long, absentminded, longing gazes; dreams with Loki’s true name on his tongue in a loving, worshiping tone of voice. It was the hollow look in his eyes, and constant searching for his _green fey_.

Hel hated Loki for it. The young God held power over this brilliant creature; he possessed him with a single touch; an insignificant display of magic. He gave him nothing, and yet Tony designed his whole life for one purpose: to find him.

“How Odin permitted it?” Hel inquired, instead of focusing on bitterness. He will deal with the brat later. Ulf walking freely equals mayhem.

“How could he not? Elkir claimed that he had _found_ the second son, who was hiding for all those years _fearing_ to be assassinated. He, explained, that whatever he had done was strictly _self-defence_ …” Tony chocked on the word, his anger getting out of hand.

“Let me guess, dear heart, he hinted that if Loki’s deeds were overlooked then why shouldn’t his.” Hel said in soft tones, trying to placate the furious king.

“The fuck!” Tony roared, ground shaking slightly, the closest glass breaking.

“Calm.” Hel said firmly, instantly beside him, his hand on his shoulder soothing.

“You’d use any excuse to get your clever hands all over me.” Tony complained, taking himself under control.

“I will.” Hel teased, giving him the final pet, before reluctantly backing off to take his place. “You need to tell him.”

The man laughed bitterly.

“’Course, Reaper. I do just that. I’ll tell him that it was my fault he ended up brainwashed and cursed, because I was too stubborn to meet with him, and, while, I’m at it, I as well add that I was the sole reason Thanos got him. I imagine it will go splendidly for you, since, when he leaves me you’ll be the one to pick up the pieces.”

Hel flinched, the love he supressed for so long, leaping out of him and settling on his face, not wishing to hide anymore.

“You’re cruel.” The God croaked, his voice tight. “But wrong.”

“Am I?” Tony chuckled.

“You are.” Hel continued, more steadily, after clearing his throat. “You were never at fault. You dedicated your life to correct the mistakes your fathers’ have made. If anything, the energy Loki absorbed from you that day is the reason he has his sanity now. He may believe whatever he wants, but it was the _familiarity_ his magic had with your energy, that broke him free. As for your stubbornness, we both are aware that Odin decided to use Loki as a pawn, long before you entered the scene.”

“All the same.” Tony grumbled, waving his reasoning off. “I cannot forgive myself for being so _short-sighted_. He was under my nose, and I missed him.”

“You didn’t know what you’re missing, dear heart.” Hel pushed. “You did so much for him, and if he won’t appreciate it I will gladly built you anew.”

“I do not know how you can tolerate me still Hel, but I’m eternally grateful.” Tony shared, smiling at him gently. It was deep affection, but not the one Hel longed to have.

“You know exactly how I can, alas, I was beaten by a brat, a very long time ago.” The God smiled at him sassy, whining dramatically.

“You’ll always be my alternative, Hel.” Tony promised heatedly, making the God gulp.

“You keep this up, little twat and I will do something drastic.” He promised, aligning his body closer to the man.

“I’m loyal, Hel.” Tony reminded, making Hel laugh.

“Nines, how I hate him, you cannot imagine.” He complained, standing up and in one swift motion pulling Tony to him.

“Hel!” The man growled, displeased.

“I know, overstepping.” He said, closing his eyes, and breathing the man in. “Surely friendly embrace is nothing criminal.

“Except that it does not look, like one.” The other voice hissed. “Let him go, Hel or I swear I mutilate you.”

Hel turned, grinning at the young God mockingly.

“Won’t be able to even come clo…”

He didn’t finish, being hit by Tony accurately in the solar plexus. The air was knocked out of his lungs, and he cough awkwardly, letting the King go.

“Ouch,” He winced, and met two angry slits of his unrequired, violent love. “Leaving immediately.” He added, straightening up and walking past equally pissed off brat, whispering: “Still in the game.” Which earned him a curse from Tony, and a book that hit his nape. “Feeling playful, dear heart?” He asked, turning a bit, smirking suggestively, while blocking the punch from Loki.

“Masochist.” Tony commented, and added tiredly: “Loki cease.”

The young God gaped at him, faltering his assault, which allowed Hel to escape.

“Cease!?” He growled at his husband-to-be. “Tell me why should I tolerate your whores!?”

“Because you love me and trust me enough to know I’ll never take another?” Tony suggested, not in the mood for teenage insecurities. Loki seemed to caught something lurking in his voice, because he calmed visibly.

“Probably. What troubles you?” He asked, coming closer, and when he did the man practically fell into his arms, clinging to him. That was unexpected.

“I’ll tell you.” He mumbled into the crook of his neck. “But allow me a moment of peace, please.”

Loki nodded, tightening his arms around his beloved. Whatever happened, whatever Hel though he could accomplish…it was clear that he was Tony’s salvation, and that was all reassurance he needed.


	25. XXV

The sun settled on the horizon, throwing blood red rays along the earth. Loki smiled, liking how colours played with the gold decor of the castle, absentmindedly stroking Tony’s hair.

The man’s breathing calmed, and Loki presumed that he dozed off, tired from the drama, which went on for weeks now.

Apparently, Loki was not the only heir lost. His biological father, also, had a bastard, who was given the privileges of the prince, and right at this moment was plotting his demise, and, probably, Tony’s, as well. Odin did not specify the extent of Tony’s involvement, but it wasn’t hard to guess that it was cosmic.

Their fathers were good friends. Their mothers adored each other. They were betrothed. Thus, it safe to presume Ulf hated them both with passion.

Loki shifted, soothing the displeased mumblings with gentle nonsense. It seemed to help, and instead of waking up, Tony nuzzled his side and settled back to sleep.

The God sympathised with his beloved. The life of the ruling must be unbearable for him. Loki knew how he despised the court and social gatherings; how he loathed to socialise, cajole and palaver. He was a man of facts and solutions. He was a loner and this circus wasn’t his preferred field of expertise.

Therefore, he failed at the court today. He was a tad straightforward, too eager, too careless and ultimately slipped. Tony was fed up with all things _graceful._ He wanted brutal justice and it never went well with the royals. They wanted a show; a drama to savour, thus, starting now Loki will be the one to present their case, because, he was better at sweet-talking anyway, not to mention, that he adored the throne-games.

It was true that at some point he didn’t want to do anything with this life, but it turned out that his man was a King, and a damn fearsome one, and he was a one too, so, it would be highly unwise to neglect a chance to seize the glory, that was laying right beside his fingertips…He looked at Tony then, his eyes full of devotion and veneration…or, better to be said, under.

Ulf was an idiot if he thought Loki would buy his false tears and gaging reassurances of innocence. Loki was called the God of lies for a reason, and it was highly unadvisable to deceive him, but, his half-brother didn’t get the memo, as it seems.

The little scene that Ulf played in front of the court encouraged Loki to dig deeper into his own past. The results didn’t please him. Ulf was a poisoned snake that begged to be beheaded, and what vexed him the most he was hunting Tony down for centuries. Nines, did he want to rip the bastard in halves, but, _maturity_!

Moreover, _the curse_ idea became sensible, thus, he must monitor his emotions carefully and, probably, console with Tony on this.

“Nines, I wish we could simply run away.” He mumbled wistfully, kissing Tony’s temple.

“We can, but life on the run is not as romantic as it is portrayed, believe me.” The man grumbled sleepily.

“Hey.” Loki greeted him, humming into the soft kiss that Tony snatched immediately after waking. “Did you sleep well?”

“Never better.” The man confirmed, a goofy smile blooming on his handsome face. Loki stroked his cheek affectionately, the same sugary expression stuck on his features.

“So, what has upset you so thoughtfully, beside the old-enemy walking?” Loki inquired in a gentle tone, making sure Tony won’t interpret this in any other way, but a genuine concern.

“Ah, you know the back-story…” The man remarked, not overly pleased. Loki chuckled, reminding himself that Tony wanted to protect him not hurt.

“No matter how strong is your wish to keep me blissfully ignorant, I will still find a way to be informed.”

The man snorted, turning to properly face him.

“Omniscience you’ll find is more of a course than a blessing.”

“I hate it, you know.” Loki whined. “You being benevolent and wise. I miss audacity. I miss authenticity. I can’t help but feel pretence, and it has a bitter taste.”

Tony smirked at him arrogantly; the lovely expression he adored, but continued in the same supreme fashion.

“I cannot allow the brashness. I have a hot-headed teen to protect.”

Loki growled at him.

“You’re unfair, my King.” Upon hearing the words Tony’s eyes darkened, and Loki did not fail to notice it. “My, you have a power fetish.”

“No.” The man denied, his voice deliciously low. “I have a you-fetish, especially when you acknowledge my right to own you.”

“Am I not but a child?” Loki taunted. “There’s something horrifically wrong with you, my King.”

“There is.” He admitted, his voice but a growl, pulling the God flush to claim his lips in a biting kiss. “I touched you once, in a life that had burned, and couldn’t forget you. I have loved since, but never truly. No one could overshadow a memory of that single caress, and you were an infant then. Thus, yes, babe, there is something seriously not right, but I do not care. Do you?” He added, when they parted.

“Only when you threat me, like I’m inferior to you.” Loki complained, and Tony laughed.

“You know better than to fall for it. You know I worship you. You can _feel_ it.” He purred, caressing the God in way that made him moan and arch onto those magical hands. “You cannot fault me for protecting you. It’s who I am. It’s what I will do for eternity, if you’ll let me.”

“I will, but I wonder will you ever allow us to dance on equal grounds.” Loki murmured, bringing him up and sliding his hands under the tunic, to caress the gorgeous body.

“I’m afraid not, my God, as I don’t see how a cripple, like I could ever match a perfection.”

Loki should have been flattered but the words, they were factual. Tony wasn’t sweet-talking him. He saw himself as such, thus, the God flipped them, hissing at the grinning man.

“How dare you slight yourself!? There is no one in all the Nines who is more worthy of the God’s title. There’s no one who can match you…”

“Contradictory.” Tony smirked, flipping them again, pinning the God underneath him. “Let’s agree that we both awesome in the eyes of one another.”

“Ruling will be a hassle…” Loki grumbled, giving in. It seems that he won’t get a chance to stand together with him. He will be subjected to shadows once more, but, at least now, it will be by his own choosing.

“I imagine it will be. It’s a pain to govern one realm, and you, babe, will have to manage two.” Tony said nonchalantly, as if it was a well-known fact, and Loki gaped at him.

“Sorry what?”

The man frowned, becoming confused himself.

“I’m sorry. I thought it what you wanted, no?”

“Yes, but I…I didn’t think you’ll allow me to.” The God confessed, the colour rising on his cheeks.

The admission dissolved the playfulness completely. Tony sighed sadly and got up, mentioning for Loki to follow. When they arranged themselves in somewhat proper positions he took the God’s hands into his and smiled softly, saying: “I know I stretch and abuse the age-joke here and there, but it wasn’t my intention to make you feel inadequate. You are the King in your own right and nobody is allowed to restrict you.”

Loki swallowed and averted his gaze, blushing fiercely.

“I am aware, but…what if you leave me…”

“Nines, you are such a child.” Tony laughed, squeezing his hands. “Look at me, my dear. Good. Listen, I dedicated my life to find you. I am incapable of leaving you, period. You can be as bratty as you wish to be, I won’t change my mind, and I will repeat it again and again until you get it.”

“But didn’t you do all that to gain power?” Loki asked, unsure.

“Well yes. I found quickly that if you want to be free to do as you please, first you need to become omnipotent.”

“But ruling is not what you want?”

“No, Nines, no. Please, babe, don’t force me into it.” He begged pitifully, and Loki chuckled.

“So, basically, you want to build a formidable empire and leave it to me?” He had to clarify.

“Gift it to you, as a wedding present.” Tony said sheepishly.

“You simply want an excuse to ditch the meetings.” Loki teased.

“And social gatherings.” The man hopefully added.

“No, dear, those you’ll still have to attend.” The God added serious, leaning in to kiss his King, his madman, his, well, world.

“You’ll be cruel, like that, won’t you?” Tony murmured, allowing Loki to lay him on the bed and crawl on top.

“Yes, I will. It will be dreadfully dull without you.” He purred, waving his hand to undress the pliant body beneath him, and bit the exposed collarbone, relishing in the moan he heard.

“It would be, wouldn’t it?” The man hissed, voice pleasure soaked, opening for him, and Loki, though, that maybe he was wrong all along.

It is not, like Tony didn’t perceive them as equals. It’s more like he wasn’t ready to be one.


	26. XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The next few months everything went smoothly, and his paranoia was getting steadily out of hand. Tony easily agreed to give up the reigns, and Loki was now a representative of theirs in court. Plus, staying true to his word he introduced him to Midgardian matters as well.

Apparently, Tony was not jesting when he insinuated that ruling was not his cup of tea. Midgard was governed by twelve Lords, or _Knights,_ as his, not at all childish, intended insisted. Which surprised him, though, was that Pepper was one of them, and, he already, felt, how tedious it will be to collaborate with that one.

Loki felt the pressure, and got unreasonably scared. He was so nervous, so afraid to fail, that he lost sleep. He didn’t want to disappoint Tony. Loki desperately wanted for the man to be proud of him, but he felt, like he wasn’t good enough. After all, he was young and experienced.

By the age of sixteen, Tony was the proud King of a realm that he singlehandedly emancipated. He, by the same exact age, tried to wipe his Kingdom and fell to the void.

He was driven sick with constant strive for perfection, and his darkness awoke. Day and night, it whispered to him that he is unworthy, that Tony will finally see him for a pathetic mediocrity he is and leave him behind.

It got so bad, he broke a mirror one day, loathing his own expression, which made him think of a curse again. Maybe it wasn’t his emotions. Maybe someone was messing with his head again, like the last time. He could agree that responsibility bestowed upon him was huge, but Tony would support him if he ever asked. Why he never asked? In fact, why he still hides this from him?

It wasn’t right. He, urgently, needed to speak with his fiancé.

Unfortunately, to do so, he first needed to console with Odin and get permission to visit Jotunheim, since, Tony was there on a diplomatic-visit, which, conveniently, did not cover Loki. However, they decided, that it would be the best course of action, considering, all that happened. Thus, he shouldn’t be this inadequately disappointed.

Loki moved hasty, chanting in his head that all was well, and tried, unsuccessfully, take his temper under control. He was, almost, out of the Great-Emerald-Garden, when Hel’s voice stopped his progress.

“Hey, your majesty, where’s the plague?” The God taunted him, and Loki flinched, gritting his teeth. Nines, why now!? He was determined to ignore the annoying flea and brusquely walked forward, but Hel had another thing in mind.

The God easily caught on with Loki, and put a hand on his shoulder halting him.

“Oh, pretty fey, don’t be so rude. I wanted to apologise.” His voice was taunting and degrading. The envy and indignation chocked Loki instantly. He turned, slapping Hel’s hand away.

“Not now, Hel. I’m in a hurry.” He growled, barely able to string words in one sentence, because of the abhorrence burning in him.

“Let me guess, Tony left you in charge for one day and you already shit the bed.”

He felt it instantly; the intention to kill. It shocked him enough to return a semblance of control, that was sipping quickly out of his tight grip.

“Please, Hel. Let me be. I’m not well.” He pleaded. But the older God ignored the desperation in his voice and laughed.

“When have you been well, little Jotun? The Palace is well aware of your illness. It’s called inferiority.”

The darkness howled in Loki, and he attacked.

Hel found the child lamentable, and could not see past his disdain. He mocked and taunted him, ignoring the glaring signs of him being unstable, until, Loki pounced, snarling.

Hel blocked the punch, retreating to the middle of the garden, where several royals were resting, in hopes that it will snap Loki out of whatever had possessed him, but the young one was too far gone.

The royals stirred, screaming for the guards to come, but Loki ignored them, attacking again, eyes glassy, and Hel truly started to fear for his life. Tony will not forgive him for hurting his love, but at the rate they were going, injuries will be unavoidable.

Hel cursed, ducking the spell, and weaved his own. It was designed to restrain the victim, but when he released it, he felt a subtle surge of power that morphed it into a deadly trap.

Hel’s eyes widened. He tried to defuse the spell, but it was too late. The spell hit Loki square, the dagger the young God threw, before falling, flew past his head scrapping his cheek. Hel ignored it rushing to the screaming child. The spell squeezing him tightly, eating through his armour and flesh.  

However, Hel did not reach him, a sudden wave on nausea hit him, and he felt a sharp pain in his left side. He looked at it and saw another dagger, like Loki’s. Someone used the commotion to stab him. Hel looked around, and saw Ulf behind the crowd, smirking smugly.

“Bastard…” Hel gasped, and fell to his knees, throwing up blood. The healers rushed to him, but his time already run out. Hel knew it, and prayed that at least they will manage to save Loki.

***

Tony returned late. He was tired and pissed. The old hogs were so tedious, and stupid, and stagnant, static, sluggish, dormant…did he mentioned old?

He didn’t want to communicate with anyone. Thus, he postponed his dialogue with Odin, and went straight to his personal heaven. Tony was fantasising about him for a better part of the visit and could not wait to ravish him thoughtfully mind and body, but when he opened the doors to their chamber Loki was not the one waiting for him; it was Frigg.

She was looking worried, and her eyes were red and puffy. The heavy feeling of dread settled in his stomach, and he swallowed thickly.

“What brought you here, ma’am?” Tony asked carefully, hoping against hopes that Loki was alright.

“Please, sit down, Tony.” She offered in a grave voice, laced with universal sadness.

“Thank you. I’ll stand.” He declined politely, preparing himself for the worst. She accepted, pinning him with her gaze, that demanded silence and obedience.

“There was an incident today in the Emerald gardens. Loki and Hel got in the fight. According to the witnesses, it was a jealousy issue. Loki is in infirmary; his condition poor. The court demands a trial.”

“Hel?” Tony inquired his voice ice and even.

“Dead.” Frigg, announced with sympathy.

“I see.” Tony pronounced calmly. “Please, excuse me, ma’am.”

Stark left the palace quickly, ignoring the pleading calls of the All-mother; his heart bleeding with grief. He lost him. Nines, all the power in the world and he.lost.him.


	27. XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The darkness was murmuring vile lullabies coaxing him to let go the futile struggles for light and rest in her wicked embrace. Loki refused to succumb.

He could not recall what had occurred between him and Hel, and that was a reason enough to fight the call of the spell, as now he was sure it was magic messing with his being.

The fight was vicious, if the hellish pain in his body was anything to go by. Moreover, Hel managed to damage the natural flowing-patterns of his magic, which regeneration showed an anomaly. There was a curse inside him. A tiny _little creature_ that ate the negative and multiplied it by thousands. Thus, insignificant things could make him act rabid, and Asgard hated Loki long before he deserved it, so _the creature_ had plenty to feed on.

Loki sighed, opening his eyes, and blinked, panic leaping to his throat. He sprung out of the bed he was laying on, and swayed, rush movement, making him dizzy. He shook his head to clear the fogginess, and, hopefully, the illusion. But when he opened his eyes the second time the barrier was still present, and he was locked in the white room.

He whimpered, falling to the floor in an undignified heap. Nines, did he hurt Hel plenty or the bastard used the opportunity to lock him here?

“You have awoken finally. I’m glad. I was afraid the damage was irreparable.” Loki heard, and raised his head quickly to look at his intended, who was standing on the other side of the barrier, expression unreadable. The God tensed. Tony looked bad. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes…and his eyes, they were tormented.

“How long I was out?” Loki required, instead of demanding why he was locked up here, like a criminal. He was afraid to hear the answer.

“Several weeks.” Came a crisp answer, and then his expression crumbled. Tony, suddenly, looked on a verge of death; his eyes full of pain. “Loki, please, tell me you did not kill him. Please, say it was a trick…Please, blame somebody, something…” He pleaded.

“I…” He said and faltered, _the creature_ hissing in him. “I…” He started again, his head splitting in two. “I…don’t remember.” Loki heard his own voice saying, frowning. It’s not what he wanted to say. “I…am not well. I think…the…messing with my head. I did not want to. Please, I beg, believe me. Hel was persistent, and I…snapped. But I…it’s because…Why can’t I say it!?” He growled by the end, his speech incoherent.

“There’s something wrong with you, Loki.” Tony finalised, his voice…It burned with the agony. “How could you kill him?” Stark didn’t plan on accusing him. It was clear that something was not right, but the grief was hard to swallow, and the thought that it was Loki’s doing, made him, almost, hate the God.

“I did not kill him!” Loki snarled, and then, added in a small voice. “I think.”

“You think or you swear?” Tony pushed, the bitterness going out of hand.

“Yes, no…I don’t know…Tony, please…I don’t understand. I…please, don’t…don’t disregard me.” He beseeched, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He was scared, and feeling abandoned. The situation had a taste of deja vu, only this time the person blaming him was irreplaceable.

Tony glared at him hard, mouth pressed in a thin line, and Loki’s soul bled. He tried not to dwell on it. He forced himself not to ask him that, because he was nearly sure the answer would not be satisfactory and it will turn his heart to pieces, but it bubbled inside his throat; it scratched at his mind and it slipped of his tongue before he could catch it.

“Do you love me still?”

It wasn’t fair of him. It wasn’t the place nor the time. They both were on a brick of insanity. Tony lost his closest friend, and Loki was the one to blame. The God could not really imagine what torment the man was in, but he desperately needed to know.

He hated how Tony’s eyes hardened further, and then saddened considerably. He took a step closer and raised his arm, putting it on the glass.

“Yes, but I can’t look at you right now. Forgive me.” He lowered his head, and walked away hastily.

Loki didn’t protest, watching the man he loved more than life itself retreating, and wept silently. He, already, re-lived this once on the bridge, when a man he was desperate to please let him fall.

***

The world went numb. Time dragged. Silence tortured, sound sliced. The light was harsh, and the darkness scared him. He couldn’t find a place to rest. He couldn’t silence biting thoughts, but he tried to fight them.

 _The creature_ whispered that Tony betrayed him; that he was used and left alone to die. He wasn’t good enough. He didn’t have enough merit. He never was deserving an effort and why it should change now? Tony…he was comparable to a sun, and he was, but a speck of insignificant dust under it.

It made sense. It all was, but Tony promised to love him no matter how far he falls, and Loki was inclined to believe him. It was the only thing that kept him breathing. The tentative, angry, reluctant “yes” that Tony allowed to slip past his agony and accuse.

The guards came at some point and dragged him out of the cell. He didn’t struggle, but didn’t comply as well. He was feeling, like a rag-doll, and behaved accordingly.

They put shackles on him, and gagged; parading him, like an animal on the leash, through the halls; nobles watching, malicious smirks alighting their twisted faces.  He heard joyful whispers and felt their happiness. They were glad to see him disgraced and weak. The humiliation burned, but he brushed it off. The world did not matter; it hated him, since his birth. The only opinion he cared about was Tony’s.

He saw him when they set him before the Kings. Tony was occupying his usual place, but, in contrast, with the last time he didn’t look at him, his eyes glazing past his form. He looked bored and uninterested. Loki swallowed, willing himself to stay calm.

“Loki Laufeyson.” Odin said, catching his attention. “With regret, I must inform you that you are being suspected of Niflheim’s King murder. Thus, you will remain in custody, and will be stripped of all your rights and titles, including the engagement with the King of Midgard. Your right of succession will be restored if the court will find you innocent, if not you will be executed.”

Loki’s eyes widened. He didn’t care about the power, but it hurt plenty that he was robbed of Tony, and worse he didn’t protest. He simply nodded to the Kings, and left, not even sparing a glance.

Loki bit his cheek hard to stop the angry tears from flowing. He fucked up. He got played again, and lost the most significant person in his life in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crt: A good question. I know I tend to be handwavy in my writing, all because I have the story in my head, and it has all details there...So explaining)  
> Time flows differently in different realms. That's why Tony needed a spell from Frig to stay alive; that's why Hel was concerned, and even more concerned when Tony found a mysterious bottle of something to prolong his life and went back to Midgard. That's why Loki could pop-out in Midgard when all of them were still alive and kicking, despite spending hell of a lot of time with Thanos, and in the void.   
> Roughly it's 1 year on Earth = 50 Asgard; and, since, Tony spent a lot of time there he counted them. On Midgard it was only 14 years.   
> I hope it became a bit clearer :)


	28. XXVIII

The rooms were stuffy. There was too much glitter and malice. He practically felt the venom of animosity sipping under his skin, and poisoning his bleeding heart.

Loki looked defeated; gone was the proud being Tony longed to possess. The creature standing in front of the court was a pathetic copy of the green fey he was enamoured with; weak, bland, paltry, disgusting. He couldn’t look at him; guilt, sadness and fury claiming him every time he caught a glimpse of that pliant form of _a child_.

He couldn’t, so he didn’t. He was sitting there detached, as if this _circus_ was but a mere nightmare and any second now he will awake.

Unfortunately, this farce was a harsh reality to witch he was rudely subjected. Odin read the sentence, he half-heartedly listened willing himself to stay still and keep his tormented thoughts to himself. He was sure the court waited for him to snap; to defend his broken love and swear bloody murder, however, he won’t give them the satisfaction.

Moreover, he wasn’t sure what he would do if he allows the sorrow to rule him. He loathed the hypocricy of the ruling, and wanted to dislocate the arms of sniggering guards for even daring to lay their fingers on his Loki, but, also, he wasn’t certain that when he would be done with them he won’t strangle _the child_ as well.

Nines, it hurt so darn much.

Tony could admire the plan that Ulf no doubt orchestrated. It was a perfect trap, and he landed right inside it. Hel...was irreplaceable. He was his confidant, friend… _love_. He didn’t know how to cope with the loss, and the fact that Loki was…was…No! He can’t…can’t believe it. It will shatter him and that was exactly what the bastard wanted.

“My sincere sympathies.” He heard the voice that gave him the creeps saying warmly, a comforting hand landing on his shoulder. He focused, not hiding the full extent of revulsion he felt towards Ulf, and hissed.

“Remove your filthy paws, bastard.”

The fuck grinned at him mockingly, and took a step back.

“I understand the pain of losing your everything, thus I won’t take offence.”

“I doubt you can, since, you paid for your own flaws, and I am a victim of cruel intrigue.” Tony offered, desperately trying to stay neutral.

“Here you’re wrong, respectable King of Midgard. I am being a victim too; what’s remarkable we both suffered, because of the person you insist to save times and times again. Tell me, wasn’t it clear from the beginning that he was wicked? He brings grief and decay. Why did you decide to help him? Are you a masochist, Tony?”

He balled his first, and closed his eyes exhaling softly. One -two, one-two, one-two.

“At least, he is royal.” Tony offered in a calm tone, opening his eyes and flashed him a degrading smile. Ulf became red; shaking visibly from anger.

“What joke you are really; clutching to the cursed weakling, that managed to kill your lover.” Ulf spit, and turned on his heals walking away.

Tony did not stop him. He couldn’t; his being was paralysed by the bastard’s last words.

***

Tony was slumped on the floor, drunk out of his mind. If Ulf threw those words admits anger to his face they must be true. The dick loved to brag, and would never allow Loki to claim his kill, thus it meant…It meant…

He sobbed, curling into himself. How Hel allowed this? He was one of the best…Nines why!?

“Stark…” A deep voice of the All-father called, and he cursed.

“Disappear, Odin. I’m n’in the mood ‘r state to taaaalk.” He whined, but could feel the magic sobering him already. “Why won’t you fuck off, old man.”  

“It’s not like you to give up, brat.” Odin offered, sitting next to him and putting his hand on his head.

“I’m not a child. I can manage without the comfort.” He growled out of spite, but did nothing to move away from the warmth.

“I can see.” The All-father offered, and went silent. For some time, Tony kept himself together, but the soothing strokes, and fatherly presence broke him. He whimpered, biting his lip.

“How can I look at him?” He asked, his voice teary, shaky. “I promised him to love him no matter what, and here I am wishing him dead.”

“Are you?” Odin inquired, tearing a sob from his throat.

“No, Nines, no…But if he killed Hel…I want to hurt him…and…I don’t know. I don’t know and it tears me apart.”

All-father sighed, caressing his hair.

“Loki was always different. He was kind and bright, but there were times when even Frigg was appalled by his reactions. It seems, like two personalities were living inside of him, and with time the ugliest one won. I truly believed we lost him when he fell. But, then, you found him and the benevolent child started to return. We all hoped that the storm had passed, but, it seems the evil cannot be changed.”

“What do you mean?” Tony whispered, choking on implication.

“What I mean, is that no one will slight you if you decide to forsake him. Fates know you went far and beyond to heal him; to correct the mistakes you didn’t make. Your loyalty is remarkable, but maybe it is time to think of your own happiness, Anthony.”

“I am not sure I deserve it.” He said, feeling his heart stopping.

“You are more worth of it than most, Anthony; and if Hel was here he would tell you the same.”

“Unfortunately, he is not.” Tony hissed, but without the fight in his voice. He sounded tired and beat.

“Pity you cannot talk to the dead.” All-father remarked, but at this moment Tony’s heart fluttered. It was an axiom – dead are dead; ureachable, but Stark was known for proving those wrong all his life.

“Yeah…” He murmured, a suicidal plan forming in his ill mind. “A pity.”

***

“Well, hello, my dearest Merchant. What brought you here willingly?” The creature in a shape of a beautiful woman asked not hiding her surprise.

“I came to ask for a favour, mistress.” Tony beseeched, his voice, like his posture, submissive. The woman laughed, gesturing with a skeleton hand for him to sit.

“That should be interesting.”


	29. XXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest, dear readers  
> Enjoy

Stark took a deep breath and followed her order. He wasn’t scared of her in classical sense of the word, but she inspired a different kind of trepidation; a worshiping one.

The ruling class of Nines perceived themselves as Gods, and fairly enough, considering how much power they held in their hands, but compared to her they were maggots.

Tony, however, didn’t suffer from the God complex, despite the narcissism and arrogance that he showed occasionally, and all because of her.

He met her early in his life, around five, he recalled. It was the first time his heart stopped, as well as the first hint on his _uniqueness_ that was gathered in one simple fact – Death _adored_ him.

He was petrified by the news, and tried to outrun her for a long while, until he was forced to see the _benefits_. He tricked her, though, and was sure she was pissed, hence, the wariness.

“I wish to speak with Hel, Mistress.” Tony pleaded, his voice small and submissive. She looked at him calculating, an amused smile blooming at her purple lips.

“Why?” She demanded, surprisingly, in a soft tone.

“I need to know who killed him.” He gave her half-truths, hoping it will satisfy her.

“Why?” She repeated, and by the wicked glimmer in her white orbs he guessed she knew the story already. “What it will change, my child?”

“I need to know it wasn’t him.” Tony implored.

“It was him.” She cut abruptly. “He killed Hel. However, you were aware of it already, so, I ask again, why are you here, Anthony?”

“I need to hear the details. He may not be involved directly…maybe as a pawn, distraction…Please…” He tried again.

“An excuse you want; such a goody you are. I won’t give you one. Loki was the reason Hel died. If it weren’t for him Hel would be still alive. You only need to confess to yourself that you love Loki far more than you ever loved Hel, and are ready to overlook a far greater _dirt_ than you originally anticipated just to have him.” She explained serene, and Tony flinched.

“I am not sure it’s true…”

“Oh, it is.” She laughed; the sound reminding him of hell’s bells. “You came here of all places, Anthony. Surely not to say your _last goodbyes_.”  She taunted and it hit him hard.

Nines, he was an idiot. He was grieving, yes, but he never thought of Hel beyond his usefulness. It was so crystal clear to him now, and he felt shame, hiding his face into his hands.

“I see you see.” She finalised. “It’s a pity, really, that Loki got caught between the Houses. He is so kind and bright. Thanos had to use the vile thing buried inside his soul to bent him.”

“What thing?” Tony inquired.

“Huzuni.” She shared, and chuckled at his confusion. “There are a lot of creatures leaving far beyond your comprehension, my child, but don’t fret we have infinity in front of us. I’ll teach you.”

Stark shivered feeling the first threads of fear licking his nerves. He respected and was awed by her, but her wish to make him her _pet_ did not sit well with him, and especially the part when he had no choice in the matter.

“I still have some time left.” He reasoned, and she nodded her head agreeing.

“The time that you brazenly stole from me breaking my heart, and my trust.”

“I replayed you in full, Mistress.” He defended, and she acknowledged it as well.

“That’s why I allow you to walk among the living still, but I’m afraid it’s too much time for you. I constantly fret that you’ll find a way to cheat me again, thus, I have a preposition.” Stark eagerly nodded, not wishing to displease her further, fully aware that whatever she offered must be taken. “Huzuni is a nasty inhabitant of the void, who feeds on the darkness multiplying it. The creature choses a host; stuffs it with the negative and when the victim ready, sucks it dry, resulting in suicide.” Tony gasped, failing to hide his horror. “I guessed you wouldn’t like it. Thus, I offer to give you a chant that will get rid of the creature, that you can unleash on its master afterwards.”

“What you will ask in return, Mistress?”

“Not much. I ask you, Anthony. You can live the remains of time you taken, but no more.”

“When the time is done, I must serve to you till the ends of time I presume?” He clarified.

“No, my child. I have no need in slaves. Thanos is enough.” She smirked, and Tony got furious.

“You were behind his tortures!” He hissed. “What in Nines he had done to deserved it!”

“Touched you, Anthony.” She, answered serene, making him gag on anger and guilt. “You must understand I was nettled with you, no matter how many sacrifices you gifted me with, even Malvery was not enough to appease my sadness. Thus, when I felt your energy in the void of all places I draw it to me; imagine my disappointment when instead of your sweet soul I got _that_.”

“You shouldn’t have tormented him.” He whispered remorseful.

“You shouldn’t have tricked me, but it all coming up roses, as it seems. So, do you accept?”

“You don’t give me a choice, Mistress.” He said in the same hush-tones.

“Ah, but I do. Accept my offer, and live the remaining few thousands in peace with your love and then take the rightful place beside me or decline, and watch him die in horrible agony; and when he does come to me I’ll give his soul to Thanos, who took quite a liking to _playing_ with him.”

Stark bit his inner cheek not to scream bloody murder. She was a cosmic divinity, and he was, already, lucky enough to have this. He understood that the odds were against him, but it was so hard to surrender.

However, Loki was his everything.

Stark didn’t really resent him; he wasn’t truly angry at him either. He was disappointed with himself; with his inability to keep him safe and happy. He was appalled that he missed all the signs of Loki’s struggles. He loathed himself for bringing him into this. If they never had met, Loki would have been speared this nightmare, but, unfortunately, they did, and, even worse Tony loved him. The poor kid had the worst luck.

But, maybe, just maybe, he could fix everything. Mistress was right, he had a few thousands to live at best, and for Loki it wasn’t that much. He will still have a full life to lead; kingdoms to rule. He can find another to love; a good man or a woman, who will not fuck up his well-being by simply breathing. He can have a family. He can be happy and free of the creature and the curse that was Tony.

“I accept.” He said, steal conviction in his voice.

“I didn’t doubt you would. Now come, your lover has not much time left.” She beckoned him, carefree as she pleases, while Tony’s heart leaped to his throat and he hurried after her, pleading in his head for Fates to give him this chance.


	30. XXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest, dear readers  
> Enjoy

_Do you love me still?_

_Yes._

He said _yes_ , but never came to visit.

He said _yes_ , but didn’t look at him.

He said yes, but allowed the court to tear them apart.

He said _yes,_ but Loki was here awaiting his death.

He said _yes_ , but did he really mean it; and if he did what kind of a _yes_ this was!?

Tony promised him a lot of things – to care; to understand; to stay by his side no matter what he had done, but it seems that killing Hel was crossing the line.

Loki sniggered; the sound laced with self-deprivation and brokenness. He was so gullible, so naïve. Numerous times Tony called him a child, but then Loki thought it was out of affection. He always thought the best of people. Alas, people thought the worst of him.

What was the words Tony said the other day…. _You were being busy in love…_ Hmm, it seemed accurate. He was enamoured with life and its creations. He didn’t possess judgmental or critical frame of mind; on the opposite, he was striving to take in as much as he could; learn as much as it was possible. He longed to understand; to absorb; to see from the other point of view. It was seducing – the milliards of possibilities. It was freeing – the fractures in solid constructions. In Loki’s eyes, there were rainbows; not black and white of stagnant perspectives.

Sadly, the Nines did not appreciate his curious advances on their aggressive bigotry. Questioning was not allowed; open-madness was frown upon. Kindness equalled to weakness; and strategy was interpreted as tricks.  

He was wrong. He was defective. He was a freak.

The world didn’t want him nor accept him. He was aware of it, but he thought; he hoped that Tony would see past the layers and mask that he had to craft to survive and … And no, he didn’t.

He, like everybody else, assumed the worse. Because it was convenient. Why in Nines they should look for others or waste their time on investigating? Why put an effort when it’s clear who’s at fault; the filthy Jotun is the culprit. After all he is unstable. Every creature in Nines knows that Loki is a trickster; that he is an evil, shallow, petty creature that cares only for his well-being. He is to blame for all the grief their facing.

The Nines would be a better place without him. Why or why he didn’t die?

Indeed, why?

Loki could not feel the purpose anymore. His life was a catastrophe; a constant struggle to shape himself into something he was not or will be, or even wished to be.

He remembered the first day his head felt clear. Probably, it was the only time it ever was. He was locked in a white cell in Tony’s home, and there were no labels, no pressure, no expectations – only he and himself; and it was empty; it was lonely; it was horrifying.

It became clear to him, that fateful day, that _the Loki_ was a carefully crafted mask; an image, illusion. That wasn’t what he was. It was memorised morals; driven believes; acceptable social behaviours; nothing he truly cherished or respected himself, but what he was, he hadn’t a clue.

It was consuming and paralysing epiphany, and he haltingly turned to familiar patterns. He crafted himself a half-backed purpose and…met Tony.

The man pushed his world from its axis, and turned it upside down. He felt whole with him; not like Loki, not like prince; not like Jotun or Aeisir, but rather himself.

Tony was his starting point and a point of no return. He was his pillar; his sense and his clarity. He was miserable without him. He was nothing.

He didn’t know it, though, until he lost him.

_Do you love me still?_

_Yes._

Tony was disgusted by you – _but he said yes!_

Tony turned around and left you – _but he said yes!_

Tony abandoned you here – _but he said yes!_

You took away his lovely Hel – _and he still said yes!_

Tony said _yes_ to _Loki_ \- …

Are you Loki? Isn’t it a mask? A mask. You know it’s a mask. Who are you creature? Who are you? Not Loki, nor Jotun, not a prince. Who are you? What are you? What do you want? What is driving you?

Tony.

_Yes, him. But does he know you?_

Yes, I…showed him.

_Ahahaha! Remind me how it went for you?_

Loki screamed gripping his hair tight. His heard was throbbing. The touting voice sniggering inside, whispering horrors to him; making him doubt his very existence.

He hit his head on the wall to stop it; to get some piece and quite; but it only made it worse. He hit again, again and again, until his face was soaked with blood and vision began to swim.

 _Oh, deary, you’re hurt,_ it cooed, making him whimper and bang his forehead against the concrete. The hit was hard and it knocked him out instantly, finally shutting it up.  

***

Stark was pacing impatiently, throwing nasty glances at the Kings. The pompous assess refused his petition to see Loki. They were concerned with his sudden _change of heart_ , and deemed his arguments unreasonable. Well, if they truly wanted to see _unreasonable_ he as hell can provide it.

“Odin, please, tell me you found a shred of logic in your old, decomposing brain and will allow me to clear his name.” He growled trough his teeth.

“I sympathise with your loss, Anthony, and cannot imagine the grief consuming you. However, your words do not make sense. You want us to believe that Death herself granted you an audience and, not only, she did let you walk, she, also, gifted you with a cure to Loki’s supposed illness.”

Tony rolled his eyes and snorted. A herd of thick-headed ship they were.

“You witness yourself Odin that he is not well, and I’m telling you I know why. Are you truly that afraid of him? What Frigg would say?”

“She is concerned for your wellbeing, Anthony. She witnessed Loki’s madness first-hand. She was the one who found him and treated his wounds. They were self-inflicted. She thinks it’s for the best if you won’t see him anymore. I am sorry, but we cannot lose you too.”

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He counted to ten and called all his demons forward, and when he opened them again the Kings visibly flinched.

“Okay, I get it, oh, high and mighty, but I won’t comply. Thus, listen to my preposition – you let me heal Loki, clear his name and wed him, as it was originally planned or I declare a war against Nines.”

“Are you mad, Anthony!?” Thalion hissed in disbelief.

“It will give you nothing. Loki will be far gone by the time you manage to make a difference.” Surtr commented, the never changing voice of reason.

“I am aware, Surtr, but that’s rather the point. If you let Loki die, I swear I will burn as much Nines as possible before you send me to Death.”

“So, this is your ultimatum, Stark?” Eerika inquired.

“Yes.” He confirmed.

“It will damage a lot of bridges.” She warned. Tony smiled at her then wild and unguarded, letting the centuries of tortures and nightmares shine through, and she sighed sadly. “Let him do as he pleases. The child is too valuable to lose anyway.”

“I refuse to grovel in fear before him! He is nothing but a spoiled brat, and you only encourage his petulance!” Hreidmar roared, becoming red in the face.

“Are you ready to fight him then?” Thalion inquired. “Because, no matter, how much his rudeness and brashness hurts my heart, I am not.”

“Nobody is, so cease the theatrics, I have wasted enough time as it is. Thus, please excuse me, but I’m going.” Tony finalised, walking away and they didn’t dare to stop him the second time.


	31. XXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos, dear readers  
> Enjoy

The healing rooms on Asgard were quite different from Midgardian’s. They were always dark, filled by soft golden or reddish light, and smelt of camomile. Stark found them more pleasing then white, smelly rooms of hospitals. However, at this moment, he would prefer to be there rather than in the city of hypocrites; lying, boot licking swine; fucking bureaucrats! Loki will be satisfied, though, that for once he went strictly by the book.

Stark smiled, fondly gazing at the ashy male, lying limply on the sheets, and brushed his cheek gently.

Loki will be a magnificent ruler. The one who will not have to threaten his allies with certain death to get through to his dying fiancé, because a couple of days earlier he allowed said people to accuse him of murder; as he was busy being selfish, ignorant jerk, that couldn’t pay enough attention to the _meaning of his life_ to see that he was in agony; that he was sick.

Stark sighed, loathing himself.

Loki would be better without him. He should have let him be; leave him; allow him to lead his own life; to build a future where Stark’s demons won’t touch or taint him.

Stark was cursed long before he got the reputation of bloodthirsty, heartless monster; long before he stole the life essence from under Death’s nose; killed thousands of people to placate her, Malvery included; long before he rejected the engagement with Loki to fuck Hel; long before Howard tortured him and he forsake his mother’s name, because the sound of it made him choke on tears; long before he dared to touch Ljot – Anthony was damned from the beginning. Fates hated him, as simple as that; and he, insufferable bastard had enough impudence to drag Loki into it.

What’s more he had enough balls to keep going. He knew well that he won’t let Loki go. If he breaths he will be chasing him; lying to him; tricking him; whatever it takes to keep him near. Thus, the new development was ideal.

Stark chuckled, shaking his head; enveloping his fingers around the pale wrist to bring it closer; to have a taste. He was a sick, deranged beast, addicted to the beauty before him; to the soft green light Loki was emitting. He wanted it. Nines, he craved it so badly.

“Am I dreaming?” A weak whisper filled the silence of the room, and Stark had a pleasure to look into the beautiful emerald eyes that watched him warily; supressed sparks of happiness fluttering deep inside.

“How often do you have nightmares with me, kiddo?” Stark joked, to hide the suffocating wave of guilt that washed over him.

“If it was a nightmare you would be absent.” Loki said gravely, but since he was weak, the voice shook, and it came out as haunted. “I live in a nightmare these days, though. You are not there; not even in my dreams…” He continued, thoughtful, and Stark didn’t like the relieved look on Loki’s face. “I must be dead then.”

“No, you’re not dead.” Stark contradicted, barely able to control the pain and fury that claimed him. Nines, he ought to kiss Loki goodbye, lull him back to rest and then go and slit his throat. Fucking, lying, abusing leach! But, naturally, he won’t do that. Oh, no! He will stay and will be sucking the poor soul dry, until Mistress drags him to hell.

The confusion bloomed on Loki’s face, and disappointment. Stark couldn’t help it, he squeezed his hand, and the younger one flinched from pain.

“But you are here…” He stated the obvious, in pure disbelieve. “Tony, why you’re here? Don’t you hate me?” He squeaked, edgy. “How did you get here? You cannot be here. It’s not allowed!” He started panicking now. “I’m nothing to you. Leave, Tony. If they find you here…Nines, if they see…Tony go!” He was rambling, high tones, upset, embarrassed.

Stark shushed him, moving to sit on the edge of the bed to pull the trembling mess of a Loki to his body. He petted his hair gently, murmuring absolute nonsense, until he stopped shaking.

“I do not begin to phantom how to start apologising, and I’m not known for doing the right thing or things in the right way, but this meeting was granted through proper channels.”

He could feel with his skin Loki’s amused smirk and sarcastic eye-roll, but his voice was still far away from arrogant-bratty-caprice-princess he fell in love with.

“Pigs started to fly, I gather.”

Stark chuckled, kissing the crown of his head.

“I swear, I did it right. I could not bear the thought of you suffering any longer. The guilt would drive me mad; and it cost me several more hours; but I figured, it’s better than to be caught and thrown into the cell.”

“The praise for finding common sense was on the tip of my tongue, but then you mentioned _several more hours_ …?”

“I haven’t said I was diplomatic about it.” Stark grumbled, but it was the best feeling in the world; to be able to hold him; to banter and be reprimanded. Fuck how he could ever think he could throw this away? How he could ever choose anyone but him? Imbecile.

“So, you threatened to start a war or several if they what? Won’t allow you to save me?” Loki asked, but Stark didn’t like the sharpness in his voice.

“Plus, clear your name and wed you.” He added, and then flinched. “If you’re willing to have me still, that is.”

Loki didn’t raise his head to look at him, despite being hellishly curious. Tony sounded guilty, and one part of Loki wanted to see him miserable. Tony doubted him. He allowed the Kings to drag him through mud; but then again Tony was the one who healed and saved him as well. Damn this man to hell – it was confusing, but one thing; one tiny insignificant thing was clear as the day.

“You do not deserve my good grace, and still is in trouble, but I love you, and want to be with you.” He whispered, snuggling closer into the warmth of his future husband. Pride be damned. He missed him dearly.

“Do I get a discount, ‘cos you did kill my best friend.” Tony inquired, embracing his unruly love.

“I said I’ll wed you, did I not?” Loki snorted, brushing his lips softly on the exposed skin, to get a proof of reality.

Tony sighed contentedly, burying his conscience six foot deep. He was an ugly abomination, but he, also, wanted to be happy. He will be erased from his life in several thousands, anyway. Thus, no harm in staying selfish for a while longer.


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Enjoy

Stark was tinkering in his workshop when Ulf’s enslaved soul popped out calling him to the Mistress. He smirked at him naughty, always ready to rob the salt in, waving the spectre off, but the thing was persistent, so he left his project and followed it, grumbling all the way.

_What she needed of him now? Hasn’t she learned not to disturbed him when he worked?_

“You called?” He inquired dully, halting right beside her throne.

“I apologise, dear, for interrupting you, but there’s someone I think you will like to meet.” She said sweetly, and Tony instantly hardened the mask of indifference on his face.

“Who’ll that be?” He drawled, a perfect portrait of boredom.

“Look.” She pointed at the column of souls walking through the gates, and his heart painfully squeezed. He saw a familiar figure there; a person that he missed dearly through the years spent with her – Loki.

The short thousands he was able to snatch from Nornes were the sweetest time in his life.

Loki became an honourable, giving and appreciative partner. He was his trusted friend and only confidant. He helped to chase the demons and knit the wounds. He was brilliant, and loved him so devotedly, that by the end he started to resemble a sane being.

Loki - a beautiful obsession he swore to forget and never could. A soul that did not deserve to be tortured by eternity, simply because it got unlucky enough to capture his heart and enslave his mind.

“He’s awfully early.” He remarked, seemingly indifferent.

“Do you want me to call him?” She offered, and Tony’s traitorous soul howled in joy at the prospect, but his sharp mind squashed it mercifully.

“Why would I want that, Mistress?” He asked, feigning confusion. “I admit I was enamoured with him in my days among the living, but it has passed. I have nothing to tell him nor I wish to.”

“You mean to tell that you will decline an opportunity to be reunited with him under my roof?” She inquired, blinking at him in innocent confusion.

Tony gritted his teeth, and squinted his eyes at her, hissing: “Are you displeased with me because of the void? Do you miss me, _dear_?”

“Probably.” She admitted, and he rolled his eyes at her.

“If you want my company, say so. But do not degrade me with idle threats.” He growled, being careful not to glance in Loki’s direction. She was testing him, scrutinising and analysing every single reaction.

“So, if I say, give his soul to Thanos you won’t mind?” She pushed, a cruel smirk blooming on her grey lips.

“Do as you, please. I care none.” Tony snarled, turning on his heels and walking away, hearing how she ordered to allow Loki’s soul to pass in peace. He subtly exhaled, steeling himself, but was unable to stop a single tear, that rolled down his cheek.


End file.
